From Her Past
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Sara's aprtment sets on fire, and stays at Caths house, only thats not very safe, what happens after Caths screams ring through the house, read to find out GSR, YoBling, GregOC, don't like don't read, but tis very good, subject of rape throughout, 44chap
1. Fire

**This is my big fic right now, but what I have already written is on another site, but I'm not tell you which one so you can't read it there. I think its good, and so do the people that read it over there, but they never review, so it's coming over here. You all know that I don't own CSI, If I did, the phsyco lady would of never put Sara under that car, so she never would of left, HA. It will form into GSR, YoBling, and GregOC**

Sara Sidle woke with sweat rolling down her forehead. She sat up and saw smoke hanging from her bedroom ceiling. She shot out of her bed and ran out of her apartment. In the hallway she saw her neighbors also bursting out of their doors. She could see the source of the smoke when she looked to her right; a monster fire was eating everything in its path. Without thinking she ran the opposite direction of the fire.

She soon caught up to the single mother of two that lived to her left, The mom had the baby in her arms and a death grip on her toddlers hand. Just as she passed them the two-year-old tripped. Without hesitation Sara bent down, scoped the young boy up and kept running with the boys' mother at her heels.

After running for a few minutes they escaped the burning building. They turned around and saw flames burning it to the ground. Another minute later three firetruks, a handful of ambulances, a few police cruisers and two black Tahoe's arrived. As they watched the vehicles arrive five people climbed out of the Tahoe's and after Sara put the boy down and his mother thanked her she walked over to the group.

"Hey guys," she said when she reached them.

"Sara, are you all right?" Grissom asked her.

"Ya, I'm fine," she replied.

"What happened?" Nick questioned.

"I woke up, saw the smoke and rushed out of my apartment. I saw the fire in the hallway. I picked up a boy that had fallen and ran like hell," she explained. By the time she had reassured them that she was all right a few more times the fire had been completely killed and the team, minus Sara, walked in to try and figure out if the fire had been purposeful or if someone had been stupid with flames.

**Now that you've read the first chap, can you please update, twould mean a lot to me, so thank you!**


	2. Screams

**This is, obviously, the second chap, I want to put two up at a time for a little, then go to only one, so you don't catch up to my original readers, sorry, but its my rules, please review my fics, they make me fell all warm and funny inside**

Back at the lab the entire team was in the break room waiting for the shift to end. Th fire had been the only case and it hadn't taken long to find the source; the guy that live in the last apartment had a meth lab, he used an open flame and had forgotten to turn I of before leaving for work.

After sitting there for half an hour Catherine looked up from the file in her hands and looked around the room. Warrick, Greg, and Nick were, of course, playing a video game, which was the only thing that kept her from losing her mind due to the quiet. Grissom was reading something about bugs in a new entomology book he had just gotten, and Sara was just looking at the far wall apparently deep in thought. A minute later Sara stood up and stretched before starting to talk.

"It's time to go, I guess I have to find a hotel to stay at for the next couple nights," she said after Greg won the Mario race, yelled with joy, turned the game of and collected ten bucks each from the other two men.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Catherine suggested.

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"Ya, Lindsay's on a school trip to 'tour the amusement parks of California' so she won't be home until next Friday," she explained.

"Okay, just let me grab some stuff from my locker and I'll meet you out front," she said as she walked out the door. Fifteen minutes later she met Catherine by her car and climbed into the passengers' seat, her car was still at the apartment.

"What did you get?" Catherine asked her glancing at the bag Sara had brought from the building.

"Spare cloths" Sara replied.

"Well with our job I understand having something else to change into incase you have a decomp, or you go Dumpster diving, but a bag full?"

"It's just a habit I formed in school."

"You kept extra cloths in your school lockers?"

"Yes" she replied hoping that by using simple answers Catherine would drop it, but she new it wouldn't happen.

"Why" Catherine prodded, not giving up.

"Nobody liked me so in middle and high school they would, well, gang up on me" she explained.

"Gang up on you?"

"They would wait in the bathrooms, then in the halls that the teachers never entered."

"How did that lead you to from the habit of always having spare clothes in you locker?"

"Well I didn't want my teachers to see the blood and send me home early."

"So they would beat you up and you never said a word about it to anyone?"

"Ya, pretty much."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now" Sara explained, Catherine could hear the strain in her voice as she tried not to yell. She could tell she had hit a sore spot so she finally dropped it. Ten minutes later they arrived at the house.

1111111111

In side the house Catherine showed Sara the room she was going to stay in, it had a twin sized bed (which suggested that it was prabrely normally used by Lindseys' friends) a small dresser in the closet, a nightstand next to the bed and a desk in the corner. While Sara unpacked Catherine started to toast some bread to go with the Lucky Charms that they were going to have for breakfast.

After a few minutes Sara came out of her room and poured the cereal and milk in a bowl Catherine had gotten out for her. When they were halfway done with their meals they heard a crash from the back of the house.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out, stay here" Catherine replied, pulling out the gun she kept on top of the fridge, before walking towards the source of the noise. Sara looked at were she had disapered for a few moments before returning to her meal. She started to take a bite when she dropped the spoon as Catherines' scream rang through the house.

**Now that you have read it, and one of many cliffies, you can review it, please, I want you to, Voldy does as well, but hes not in this fic, but still do, anyway, just do it, byes now**


	3. Bugged

**So this is, obviously, the next chap, after Caths scream, or the next day, but whatever, It will get better as it goes on, believe me, but I want to thank all 6 people who reviewed, and the other people who added it to their alert list, but please review, I would love you if you did jk. I will say this one last time- I DO NOT OWN CSI, but I would love to, this really is the last time I am saying it for this fic, you can read the 1st 2 chaps for any disclaimers, now RRSVP**

"Hey guys sorry we're late" Catherine said as she walked into the break room with Sara.

"It's all right, the only problem is now the Sidle 'come to work hours early everyday' record is broken," Nick joked.

"Shut up Nick" Sara snapped back, causes the guys to jump away from her. Her attitude stayed for the rest of the shift, it didn't get worse but it didn't get better.

"What's wrong Sara?" Catherine asked her on the car ride back to the house.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night, it hurt t just lay there" she answered.

"I know we have to tell someone."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when he was done beating the crap out of me he held a gun to my head and told me that if I said anything to anyone, but you of course, he will kill us."

"He did the same to me" Catherine admitted.

"Well do you want to push him, cause I sure as hell don't."

"Fine we wont say any thing, for now" the rest of the drive was silent. They had the same conversation until a week had passed and the man had gotten worse.

"Sara, Lindsey is coming home in two days, I have to do something. I don't want her to come to him in the house, especially with last nights threats," Catherine said at a red light, they both shuddered at the mention of the previous night. She looked over at Sara and saw fear in her eyes.

"Catherine, how are we supposed to tell them? It's not like we can just go up to them and say ' Hey guys, sorry we didn't say anything sooner but this guy showed up at Catherines' house. At first he just beat the crap out of us, but he molested us the other day and has threatened to rape us, but don't worry we're fine.' I don't think that would work" Sara replied.

"I have an idea," Catherine said after thinking for a minute.

"What?" Sara asked.

"We could burn a C.D." Catherine suggested.

"Two things, one- how would that help. Two- were did that come from?"

"Well Lindsey burns CDs all the time, it saves money so I don't have to buy CDs that have only one song on it that she likes, and if we can put the right songs on it they might understand, I mean they are CSIs."

"It might work, but it's a stretch, we also need to find the right songs to put on it."

"We'll woke on it at the house," and they fell silent.

2222222222

When they got to the house the man they had been talking about came out from the back. He was about 6' 5" and over 200lb. He always wore a ski mask so the only other thing they knew about was that he apparently worked out a lot.

"So you two little bitches are going to try and tell you friends about me through a few songs?" He looked at their faces and started to laugh at the look of supprise on them. "I bugged your car, I have heard all of your conversations. I like the CD idea, so we will do that, burn two CDs and you can give them to the men at work that you like, Willows, for you that means Warrick, whoever that is, and Sidle, you give yours to this Grissom guy. Oh and I want to record some thin for them." When he finished he walked away, gesturing to Sara and Catherine to follow him.

**Now that you have read it, review it, I know you want to!**


	4. Bye

**So, CDs, interesting, LOL, just read and review, please**

As they followed him, Catherine and Sara felt the fear grow in them. He finally led them to Catherine's office. He handed each of them a CD before explaining.

"I have already burned the songs on these so all you two need to do is record something for me, first from these scripts," and he held up two pieces of notebook paper, "then you can say anything you want. Don't worry, I won't listen in on your privet words, so get started, and don't worry, I will save my fun for another time." He clicked something on the computer that started a recording that was being burnt onto, somehow, both CDs at once.

The next day at work, right before they left for the night, Catherine and Sara decided to deal with the CDs. After noticing that the rest of the team was in the break room they went separate ways.

Catherine walked to the locker room and after double-checking that it was empty she slipped the CD through one of the slits near the top on the door. She had to tilt it to get it through and when she did she waited to hear it hit the bottom then left as fast as she could,

While Catherine was putting her CD in Warricks locker Sara was walking to Grissoms office. She looked around when she reached it and when making sure no one could see her she entered it. She walked over to his desk and started to look for somewhere to put the CD. She immediately noticed the pile of paper work on his desk. She slipped the CD between two files before walking out of his office. She spotted Catherine walking out of the locker room and speed up slightly to catch up with her.

"You deal with yours?" Sara asked.

"Ya, you?" Catherine replied, Sara nodded her head as an answer. "OK then, I guess we should go say bye to the guys" and they walked back down to the break room.

"Hey guys, we got to go now, see Ya tomorrow," Catherine said as normal as she could manage, Sara just stood behind her nodding.

"K, we'll see y'all later" Nick replied, not looking up from the video game he was playing with Greg, who, like Warrick, just raised his hand in a small wave, while Grissom didn't do anything. The to females stood there for a moment before walking to the car.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Catherine asked, Sara had been unusually quiet the entire ride.

"What do you mean?" Sara replied.

"You're scared, about when we get to the house, right?"

"Aren't you?"

"Ya, but I will do anything to get him out of there before tonight."

"Oh, right" Sara said, knowing what Catherine wasn't saying.

"I just hope he will b fine when he gets home," she said, making it sound like she had a son, husband, or boyfriend that was coming home later that night, instead of a daughter, who could easily become the next victim. Sara caught on right away.

"I'm sure he will be fine, don't worry about him" and yet again they fell silent.

When they got to the house the man was waiting for them in the kitchen. When he saw them he stood up and handed both o them a bottle of water.

"Drink it all," he told them. Sara started to raise the bottle to her lips, due to fear she didn't notice that it had a funny smell in it, when Catherine stopped her.

"What did you put in them?" Catherine questioned him.

"It doesn't mater, now drink, or," he paused for a moment and after thinking her grabbed Sara and threw her against a wall, and watched her slid to the ground, whimpering. "I will hurt her more, the same goes if you help her" he added when he noticed her about to run to help her friend. He was playing with the maternal feelings she had grown for Sara the past ten days that the man was there. "Now drink." This time both of them lifted the bottles and were done in a few gulps. With his task done the man left the room.

After he left Catherine ran to Sara's side and had just enough time to make sure any injuries she ad weren't fatal before they both slipped into darkness.

**You read now, please do me a favor, and review, I thank you inside**


	5. Inside

**I updated twice on the other site, so you get 2 more, yay you! now review again, please?**

Later that night, about half an hour after shift had started no cases had come in, so Greg, Nick and Warrick were sitting in the break room.

"Has anyone seen Sara or Catherine?" Grissom asked coming into the room and sitting down.

"No, I am wondering about Catherine, but I assumed that Sara had come in, like two hour early and had left on a cold case," Nick replied.

"Hey, I got to get something from my locker, I'll be right back" Warrick said as he got up and walked out. He walked down the hall to the locker room. He walked over to his locker, opened it and heard something fall out of it to the ground. He looked down and saw a CD case on the floor. He bent down, picked it up and turned it over. After reading the note in the front he ran out of the building to his car.

After 15 minutes he pulled into Catherines driveway. He climbed out of the car, walked up to the front door and was about to ring the door bell when the door opened and Lindsey ran out screaming. He grabbed her as she ran past.

"Lindsey what's wrong?" he asked her after he managed to get her to stop screaming and calm down, she took a few deep breaths before explaining.

"I just came home from a school trip, I knew that mom wasn't going to be home when I got home, and that Sara was staying at our house cause of a fire, but the house, theres blood everywhere" and with that she broke down in tears. Warrick took out his phone and called Brass.

"_Brass._"

"Hey, its Warrick, I'm at Catherines house and have a hysterical Lindsey with me."

"_Do you have any idea why she is hysterical?_"

"She said something about blood being everywhere in the house, she is probraly exaggerating, but she is in tears and I cant get her to stop. Do you think you could send some uniforms down here to check it out?"

"_Sure, they are on their way_" and both hung up.

Warrick wanted to go inside but knew not to contaminate the scene, and that somebody could still be inside. He also had to calm Lindsey down. Ten minutes later Brass and Sofia arrived with the officers as well as Grissom, Nick, and Greg.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as the officers cleared the house.

"I don't know, I came here and just as I was about to ring the bell Lindsey came running out screaming. I calmed her down enough to get her to tell me what was wrong, she said that there is blood everywhere inside, so I called Brass" Warrick explained.

"Why did you come here?" Greg asked him.

"Um, well, I found a CD in my locker from Catherine, and in the front was a note and, well, you will understand better after I show it to you," he walked to his car, grabbed the CD from the front seat, and walked back to the group. When he reached them he handed it to Grissom; he was wearing gloves, who read it out loud.

" 'Warrick, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I cant explain anything on the note, its all on the CD, but please find us. He is hurting us and we are scared of what He is going to do to us next, please hurry, Catherine'" when he finished reading everyone was silent.

"Who do you think He is?" Nick asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea," the rest said.

Before anything else was said the officers came out of the house, the worried looks on their faces did not sooth the CSIs. Brass and Sofia walked up to the small group and filled them in.

"Warrick, you were right when you said that Lindsey was exaggerating, but there is still a lot of blood in there. There is no one inside, but it looks like a man was in the house the last couple of days," Brass quickly said before quieting.

"You guys should go in now, you have to process" Sofia said, her voice hardly over a whisper. When she was done talking they went in the house, they stopped dead and their mouths fell open when they saw the inside of the house.

**How many times do I have to ask, please review?**


	6. Blood

Catherine woke up hours later with the worst headache of her life. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, only to learn that her hands were tied behind a pole she was chained to, so she had to blink it out. She tried to pull her outstretched legs under her, however they were chained to the ground.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark a little, she looked around. She noticed that she was in a garage of some sort that was empty as far as she could see. What she didn't notice was the other woman in the room until she heard a small whimper to her side. She turned her head in the direction it came from and saw a brunette also chained to a pole. Catherine sat there for a minute trying to remember the woman's name when it came to her.

"Sara, Sara, wake up" she mumbled, when her voice filled the room Sara looked up and around.

"Were are we?" Sara asked, Catherine could tell by her voice that she had been up for a while.

"I don't know" Catherine replied, "are you ok?"

"Well, I would be if I could move, and if my head didn't hurt like hell. Why?"

"He sortta threw you against the wall, remember?"

"Right, I was trying to forget that, but don't worry Cath, I'm fine."

Before anything else could be said they heard a door behind them open and they were drowned in the light that had been turned on before the door was closed.

"Finally your both up, I've been waiting for hours" He exclaimed as he walked between them. He squatted in front of them so they both could see him before he continued, "Good job, both of you, they are already at the house. Now its time for some fun. Who's going first? How bout you Sidle, you did find out who I am. With a brain like that, and then add your endless legs, I can't just ignore you, now can I?" He stood up and walked towards Sara. When he reached her he raised his hands and placed them on her chest. As he started to move south Sara looked at Catherine, tears streaming down her face. He had moved to unlock the chains attached to her ankles when Catherine found her voice.

"Stop" he looked up to looked at the blond, then after a moment he looked back at Sara.

"Well Sidle, I guess I will just have to wait for you, cause apparently your friend want to go first" He stood up and walked over to Catherine. Sara looked over at the other woman and was about to say something, but she held it in when she saw the look in her eyes.

When He had unlocked all the chains holding Catherine down he pulled her to her feet, held his gun to her back.

"If you even think about escaping, not only will I shoot you, but you friend over their will only get it worse then what she will get after you" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. She sent one last look towards Sara before he led he out the door.

Not ten minutes passed when the screaming started.

Catherine's house

As they looked the door they tried to take it all in. The couch was on its back with its cushions thrown across the room, the love seat was the some. The coffee table had snapped in half, like something, or someone had falling on it. The carpet had soaked in enough blood that it had turned from a light beige color to a vivid red. The thing that worried them the most was the small dent in the wall that was covered in blood and long brunette hairs.

"OK, lets split up, Nick, Greg, you two stay here. Start here in the living room, then branch out. Warrick, you come with me," Grissom said, breaking the silence.

Warrick followed Grissom until they reached Catherines' room. Knowing what Grissom was looking for; Warrick pulled out his ALS and held it over the sheets. Many white spots appeared on the blue light on the sheets.

"Semen" Grissom said.

"You don't think he, you know?" Warrick replied, his voice fading out at the end.

"Go, I hope not" fear leaking into his voice. After they finished processing Catherines room, they walked down the hall to the next room, Lindseys', they just looked inside and after seeing that the room was undisturbed they went to the final door, the guest room. It was in the same state as the master, with one exemption, they didn't find any long strawberry-blond hairs like in the last room, instead they found long brunette hairs.

When the entire house had been process, they drove back to the lab and almost ran to the A/V lab.


	7. Voice

**This is just a shot chap in my fic; it's really just a link from the last chap, to the next. Thanks to everybody that reviewed, I really appreciate it, I'm sure you understand, so please continue writing those review, thank you.**

"Hey Archie, drop whatever you were doing, we got priority" Grissom said as they walked into the A/V lab. Warrick handed Archie the disk as soon as the tech got gloves on. Archie took it and put it in the computer, after waiting for a moment a mans voice filled the room.

"Hello all, I believe that if you are all listening to this, it means I have your girls," the voice paused for a moment, and everyone in the room looked at each other, "and if I have your girls right now, I'm probraly having some fun. I hope it's with Legs, with her silky hair, endless legs, and sweet skin. I will have Red first though, I mean, she's just as beautiful, as well as having a fuller body, but, I really want legs. Anyway, whichever one it is, I am having fun with one of them right now"

"Anyway, I have prepared 6 songs for you to listen to, so bring in the entire lab, I insist it, pop some corn, and sit tight. Now lets start this thing. The first on is for you Mr. Warrick, think about your precious Catherine while you listen." The voice stopped and the song started.

**So, watta ya think, if you love it, tell me, if you hate it, tell me, if you want to rant about how you hate your Spanish teacher, who is actually French, tell me, I don't care what you write, just write something for me, please.**


	8. Warrick

**This is the first of what I call Song-chaps, since they do have the song, but are only in certain chaps, there are about 6 of them, then there will be the rest of the CD, this one uses the song How Far We've Come, by Matchbox 20, and it is actually what inspired this fic, The bold is Warricks thoughts, the italics are the song, and regular font is actions, RRSVP**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

Warrick just stared at the wall in front of him. **You know Catherine, when I married Tina, all I could think about was you. I knew it would hurt you, but I had to do it. Now, all I need is to see you walk through that door with Sara.**

Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. 

**I can't believe you didn't tell us, you know what happens when they stay silent, nothing good.**

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

**I saw you, in the locker room, putting your make-up on with tears rolling down your face. I tried to get you to tell me what was wrong, you said you fell and had a big bruise on your face, and I actually believed you. How stupid was that?**

Do you feel like a man 

_when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

**I can't believe this guy, he hurt you, Catherine, and Sara, God. He better be wishing the cops find him before I do, because if they don't they will have to arrest me for murder.**

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Let me tell you man, if I ever find myself alone in a room with you, only one would leave the room. 

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture 

**Don't worry Catherine, Sara, we will find you, no matter what it takes.**

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

**I'll do whatever it takes until you two are back home.**

_  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _

_It's coming round again._

**I know you two, you wont give up, you fought, and will fight, don't give up.**

_  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.  
_

**You can run man, but no matter how hard you try, you cant hide.**

_  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
_

Warrick looked around the room as the music faded, it had only been the first song and everyone's faces had been drained of color. The rest of the lab had been drawn in by the music, and when they walked in they immediately knew something was wrong. Their eyes filled with shock when the voice filled the room again.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, looks like it's your turn," and more music started.


	9. Grissom

**I have decided to update with one chap after every 5 reviews I get, as well as the two for when I update on the other site**. **This is Grissoms song, and yes it is from **_**Tarzan**_**, but it seems to work, and I love the song, so I put it in, it is the song **_**You'll be in my Heart**_**, so deal with it, and remember, RRSPV**

**In this chap I added the blod/italics, which is a memory**

Come stop your crying

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

Grissom just sat there with his eyes closed and his head in his hands, memories flashing through his mind. _**They were in her apartment, she was sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, he grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Well, he wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her like that.**_

**I'm sorry Sara, I can't believe that I didn't notice anything.**

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

**I noticed something was up, you wouldn't let anyone within a three-inch vicinity of you, now I know why.**

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

**I always admired your strength Sara, you could take almost anything anyone, I, threw at you.**

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

**I wish I could hold you right now Sara, tell you everything is all right, that I love you.**

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

**Never forget that we are all looking for you and Catherine, never forget that.**

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

**We'll find you soon and I will kill the man that is doing this to you and Catherine. I will help you any way I can.**

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

**I love you Sara Sidle, I always have and always will.**

When the song stopped Grissom had tears threatening to fell from his eyes. His breath was ragged like he had just run a mile. Soon the voice spoke again.

"Well Nicky, your turn," and any color left in Nicks face immediately bleached.


	10. Nick

**This is Nicks song, called ****Who You'ld Be Today, ****by well I forget who it is by, but I know its not by me, so forget that, I found it on YouTube, its a GSR vid by aussieforgood, so Aussie, I'm giving you some props for this chap! I want to thank everybody who has reviewed so far, it makes me feel so loved, as well as the amount of people who put bot this fic, and me(OMG) on their alerts/favs, it means so much to me. BTW, one reader, who wishes to remain anonymous, found the other site, it was in the summery of one of my other stories, but I took it out, and isn't there anymore, so you missed out HAHA, but please RRSVP!!**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

Nick looked up at the ceiling; of course that psyco chose a country song, just to torture him. **Any day without you two hurts.**_  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

**It just drags us down.**

_I feel you everywhere I go_

**The lab is filled with both of you, we can't escape you.**  
see your smile, see your face

**Both of you, your smiles can light up a room, especially this one, right now.**_  
I hear you laughing in the rain_

**Your laughs match your smiles.**_  
I still can't believe you're gone_

**It just doesn't seem possible.**

_It ain't fair you died to young_

**Both of you, you have so much ahead of you.**

_like a story that had just begun_

**Both of you, your jobs, your families.**

_the death tore the pages all away_

**Man, I hope you are still alive.**

_God knows how I miss you_

**Already it has settled in my heart.**

_all the hell that I've been through_

**All the hell that we have all been through.**

_just know no one can take your place_

**You two are two of the best CSI's in this lab, heck in the country.**

_Sometimes I wonder who you'ld be today  
_**What would you of worn, How would you feel.**

_  
Would you see the world_

**Travel, leave Vegas.**

_would you chase your dreams_

**I don't know what they are, but I'm sure you have them.**

_settle down with a family_

**Cath, you already have Lindsey, but Sara, who do you have out of work?**

_I'm wondering what would you name your babies_

**Would you even have babies?**_  
somedays the sky's so blue_

**It's like that a lot here.**

_feel like I can talk to you_

**Like Wendsday**

_I know it must sound crazy_

**When you both stayed as long as you could.**

It ain't fair you died to young 

**Your gone**

_like a story that had just begun_

**actually gone**

_the death tore the pages all away_

**But you acted so normal earlier.**

_God knows how I miss you_

**How did you do that?**

_all the hell that I've been through_

**I know I wouldn't of been able to**

_just know no one can take your place_

**You both have a place in all our hearts**

_sometimes I wonder who you'ld be today_

**that will never be filled**_  
today, today, today, today, today, today  
_**no mater who joins the lab.**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

**We all love you**

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

**and that bastard will pay for doing this,**

_The only thing that gives me hope_

**he is going to die.**

_Is I know I'll see you again someday_

**Never lose faith in us, we will find you**  
_someday, someday_

**Eventually.**

"Nicky, just to let you know, I chose the song just for you, I know you love country music." the voice said when the music finished again. "Now little Greggo, your up, I hope you like the song" and Gregs head fell to the table as the music started again.

**So, who wants to read Greggos song, just give me five reviews, and you will find out. Do you think the song fits Nick? Review and tell me, please, k, bye now.**


	11. Greg

**So, some days, and five review later, I have updated. This is Greg's song, Dirty Little Secret, so I think it sort of fits him. Can you all please read my other fics, if you haven't already, they are about to sue from neglect, and I can't afford that, I'm only a Freshman in HS, so I don't have any money. RRSVP**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

Greg lifted his head high enough to see the computer screen before letting it fall again. **Basterd, I'll tell you what you did wrong.**_  
When I've known this all along_

**You hurt, then took Sara and Catherine.**_  
I go around a time or two_

**I bet you quite your job.**_  
Just to waste my time with you_

**Just to be with them.**

Tell me all that you've thrown away 

**What jobs did you quite? Did you have family?**_  
Find out games you don't wanna play_

**What did you do to them?**_  
You are the only one that needs to know_

**Sara came in almost every day with puffy eyes, how could we have not noticed?**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret) 

**I bet nobody else new of them.**_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)_

**What did you threatining them with?**

_My dirty little secret_

**To kill them? That's prabraly what they want now.**

Who has to know

**You know what you bastard,**  
_When we live such fragile lives_

**I'll flay you alive!**  
_It's the best way we survive_

**You better run**  
_I go around a time or two_

**And hide your ass**  
_Just to waste my time with you_

**Or I will find you.**

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

**Did you ever think of how much they will lose?**  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_

**How much they have ahead of them?**  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

**Well, do you?**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)_

**We all will kill you**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

**I can see it in their eyes**  
_my dirty little secret_

**Then we will have our own secret.**

_Who has to know_

**We will find them, don't you dare doubt that.**  
_The way she feels inside (inside)_

**How scared are they?**  
_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

**I don't want to think of what he has done, or is doing to them.**  
_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

**But I can't**  
_and all I've tried to hide_

**I can't help fear for them.**  
_It's eating me apart_

**It will kill me,**  
_Trace this line back_

**Not knowing were they are**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)_

**What will you do when you get bored of them**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

**Will you just dump them, or let us find them?**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)_

**You will pay**  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

**Basterd**  
_My dirty little secret_

**You will pay**  
_Dirty little secret_

**Because no one messes with our team**  
_Dirty little secret_

**Especially with them Catherine, Sara.**

_Who has to know_

**We will find them,**  
_Who has to know_  
**then, you are screwed.**

"Well, that was nice, two more songs, count them if you want, but, Captain Brass, you are next," Brass didn't move, but his nose had turned to a shade of red.

**Hope you like it, so please, if you want Brass's song, I need 5 reviews, do your self a favor and press that oddly colored button down there.**


	12. Brass

**Yes, this is Brass's song, and I don't know why I chose this song, or if I was even sane when I did, but I like it, remember RRSVP**

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

Brass blinked in confusion, what the hell was this song, well, anyway**Man, how did we not notice this?**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures 

**Maybe, if you had told us, you would still be here**_. _

Mr. play it safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think? 

**That's sortta like what you two did, you just seemed to pack up and leave, and now we don't know were you are, and have so many threats above our heads.**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take 

**Ya, I should have mentioned it to you, I noticed how you both made sure you were in the locker room alone.**

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face 

**We have to find you; we will never forgive ourselves if we don't.**

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
A little too ironic... and yeah i really do think...  
**I've seen the way Gil, and Warrick look at you two, they really love you two, and won't stop for anything to thing you.**

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
**We will find you, and I want to shoot the bastard down when we do**

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out He won_  
**I promise you, we will find you.**

"This song is the final one before you get to here them, it has no special dedication, it is for the entire lab" the voice said, by this time the entire lab was in the A/V lab listening, even Ecklie had come. Some were even sitting on the floor.


	13. Lab

**Hey, 2 posts in one night, you know what that means? I updated on the other site, how bout this, if ten people review with the name of this song (that I don not own) I will post three, yes THREE new chaps, how bout that huh? Mack you want to review now, huh huh? **_**Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. **_**Ok, but please RRSVP. BTW, the thoughts in this one are from the entire lab, so the normal font is also the names.**

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

Wendy **Who took you two, well, how ever it is, they will find you.**

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

Archie** I can't believe it, it just doesn't seem possible, I'm not leaving this lab, until we get some clue to were you two are.**

_I woke up in a Soho doorway  
The policeman who knew my name  
He said, "You can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away"  
I staggered back to the underground  
The breeze blew back my hair  
I remembered throwing punches around  
And preachin' from my chair_

_But who are you?  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_I really want to know  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_You want to tell me_

_Who are you_

_Hu hu hu hu_

_Cause I really want to know_

Henry** Man, we should have noticed something, anything, we are all trained**

_I took the tube back out of town  
Home to the rolling pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
But with a streak of Rin Tin Tin  
I stretched back and I hiccuped  
Looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the tin pan  
God there's got to be another way_

_But who are you?  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_I really want to know  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_Come on and tell me_

_Who are you_

_Hu hu hu hu_

_Cause I really want to know_

_Who are you_

_Hu hu hu hu_

_Come on and tell me, tell me, tell me_

Ecklie** So, I don't like Sidle, OK, I hate her, but both her and Willows were good investigators, and the lab will miss them both dearly**

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

Hodges** What's going to happen now? Only four investigators left on Graveyard, it will never be the same again, even after they find them.**

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

Dr. Robbins** Both are nice girls, I just hope that I don't see them in my office too soon.**

_Come on and tell me who are you_

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_Because I really want to know  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_Come on and tell me who are you_

_Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_Because I really want to know  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

David** They both make me laugh, so now what am I going to do, I want to kill someone about now! Preferably the guy that took them**

_There's a place where I know you walked  
The love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees  
I spill out like a sewer hole  
Yet still receive your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone new  
After such a love as this_

_But who are you?  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_I really want to know  
Who are you  
Hu hu hu hu_

_Come on and tell me_

_Who are you_

_Hu hu hu hu_

_Cause I really want to know_

_Who are you_

_Hu hu hu hu_

_Come on and tel me, tell me, tell me_

Sofia** I don't like Sara, but I still want her back, Catherine as well. Now I'm the only female here!**


	14. Tears

**Well, I only decided to put this one because, the writers strike is OVER, yes ladies and gents, we should have a brand new ep, before the end of the month, isn't that awsomeful! All you have to do is celebrate be reviewing this chap, my reviews have gone noticibly down since the start, and I don't like that so, you know what to do, thanks to everyone who has reviewed from the start, you know who you are. Now onto the fic, this has got to be one of my saddest chaps, at least I think it is, **_**Italics**_** are our girls talking. RRSVP.**

The music had just stopped when Saras' voice rang through the room. Everyone had tears in their eyes, yes, even Ecklie.

_"Hey guys"_ Saras voice said.

_"We're really sorry we didn't tell you,"_ this time it was Catherines voice.

_"But, he threatened us, so much"_

_"We knew he meant us"_

_"He beat us up each night"_

_"Then after he would touch us, then beat us some more"_

_"Please don't worry about us though,"_

_"He never raped us, yet"_

_"He told us, that no matter how good CSIs you all are, you will never find us"_

_"But, don't worry, we know that you will find us, it is what you do"_

_"We both trust you all with our lives"_

_"We only have one more thing to say"_

_"Good-bye"_ they both said good-bye at the same time, it brought even more tears to all the eyes in the room. A few seconds passed before his voice came back to their ears.

_"Good job girls, you know what legs? I have missed you since High school. Do you have any idea how much you have changed since then? I mean, you used to be this little socially awkward geek, who never took her nose out of her book, but now, man, now you are a beautiful woman who any man would die for."_ When he said it they heard Sara gasp, and slow footsteps away from the mic.

_"P…Paul"_ Sara stuttered.

_"Yes, Sara"_ he replied, they could here the smile in his voice.

_"B…B…But how?"_ she stammered.

_"It really wasn't that hard, I just couldn't get you out of my head since, well you know, that night. Well, like I said, I'm going to leave you two alone now, bye," _they heard more footsteps, followed by a door opening and closing. They heard more footsteps, then Catherines voice.

_"Sara, are you all right?" _she asked.

_"Ya, I'm fine"_ Sara replied, they could hardly hear her voice.

_"You sure?"_

_"Don't worry about it, but we do have something to do, remember" _her voice got stronger the more she talked.

_"Right. Hey guys. God, this is awkward. He really did threatin us if we said anything, and he really never did rape us, he has threatened us with it" _Catherine said as their footsteps got closer.

_"He went as far as bugging the car, and, oh god, what is he going to do to us Cath?" _Sara asked.

_"I don't know Sara, but we will be fine, now we have to soy something, I mean our byes at the lab weren't really all that good."_

_"K, lets start. Greg, good luck in the lab."_

_"Don't let Nick and Warrick tease you too bad, and never give up."_

_"You have no idea how proud I was when you finally passed your proficiency, to tell you the truth, you are my little brother who, though you annoy me to death, I love you even more."_

_"She is right, good-luck. Nick, you can go far, just, don't let the cases get to you."_

_"Nicky, you and Greg helped me fit in when I first moved in here. You are my best friend."_

_"Brass, you helped so much, with Lindsey and everything, I don't know how to thank you."_

_"You were like a father, I know it sounds weird, but I never really had a father, and you seemed to fill up that hole. Warrick, I'm sorry about how we met, and all the arguments we have had over the years, but you are like an older brother to me, and I am glad I came."_

_"Warrick, I have no idea how to say this, but, you remember what I said after I found out that you had married Tina, but, I still feel that way. I love you, Warrick Brown," _they could hear the tears in her voice, and Warricks eyes were flooded so much he couldn't see.

_"Grissom, we have been good friends for years, and over the years you have helped me with as many things as I helped you. I have doubted some of your decisions, like when you originally brought Sara in from San Fran, but now I see how every single choice you made has made us possibly, the closest team in the lab, heck, the country," _Catherine continued.

_"Grissom, everyone in the lab knows how I feel about you, except you. I have felt this way about you since we met, and it has never dimmed. I love you Gil Grissom. I guess this is it, Good-bye everyone, we will miss you."_

_"Please, never stop trying to find us, we will miss you like you will never know. Good-bye."_ They heard the door open and close again, and Paul talking a little to them, it went on a few more seconds before it turned of.

The entire lab was in the room, and there was not a dry eye in the room, even Ecklie had tears running down his face. Warrick and Grissom both were staring at the wall, with nothing to say, everything to lose, and rivers on their faces.


	15. Silence

**First of all, I have decided to go back to our girls, it's been a while since you've heard of them. I'm only putting this up cause MY DADDY IS HOME!!! He was sent over seas to Bahrain, and came home today, I am now going to bore you with how we found out. We went to a Admirals game (hockey) and during the second period they had an announcement about how yesterday was someday for military or something, them said 'Welcome home Brian Mer (security measures) me and my sisters all ran up screaming and stood there in a hug until after the game had continued. If you were there, possibly, you would know, and I was the one in the black and red baseball hat, good bye, and please RRSVP. PS, this chap explains the title, and my version of Sara's past. It does have some sensitive topics, so be carefull if they affect you**

Sara looked up; the screams had ended about an hour ago. This silence was worse though; she looked back down at the floor.

"No, please, stop."

Sara's head shot back up, Catherines whimper was worse then both the screams and the silence. The whimper scared Sara, and what he was doing. Whatever it was, he was breaking Catherine Willows, the strongest and toughest woman Sara knew. If he could do that to Catherine, what could he do to her? Just then the door behind her opened and he threw Catherine inside, not even bothering to chain her to the pole again. He walked over to Sara, who couldn't tear her eyes off of Catherine just lying there; the only sign of life in her was the racking of her body as she silently cried.

"I guess it's your turn" his voice right next to her ear jolted her back to reality. She turned her head slightly, to find his face less then an inch from hers. He wasted no time unlocking the chains and forcing her out of the room.

The next room looked like a one-room apartment, it had a bed, fridge, freezer, sink, toilet (**EW!**) and a shower crammed in the space. He led her through another door, and into another room.

Her first impression of this room was how much it looked like an interrogation room. In the center was a big metal table, about two feet from the floor. There were bars running from leg to leg, and four sets of handcuffs were welded onto the two short bars.

Sara turned around to look at him, but as she did he pushed her down onto the table. When she fell she hit her head and everything became fuzzy for a moment. He took that time to put one of her ankles into one of the handcuffs, however, before he could do anything else she came back and started to kick at him with her free ankle. He laughed at her efforts and moved to her wrists before restraining her other foot. After five minutes he had her restrained and was standing over her.

He pulled out a knife, and slowly began to pop the buttons of her shirt off. When all the buttons were gone he lifted the knife again, and cut the top of her sleeves at the seams. When both sleeves were cut free he pulled the shirt out from under her.

When her shirt was gone, he moved on to her pants. After unzipping them her cut the inside seams, then from the bottom of the zipper to the cut. After sliding the pants out from under her, he took his cloths of before continuing.

Catherine blinked when the door opened. He threw Sara in before leaving. Catherine rushed over to see her as soon as the door closed again. She kneeled next to her friend, Sara was out cold.

"Sara, wake up, come on" Catherine gently said, pulling the hair out of Saras' face. When she didn't wake up, Catherine looked her over for any injuries. Sara, like herself, was only in her underwear. While Catherine quickly made sure that Sara had no visible injuries, she noticed the many scars that covered the brunettes body, the majority on her back She tried to wake Sara up again, when she didn't respond, Catherine carefully pulled her to the corner she had just left, sat down next to her, and started to wait for her to wake up.

Sara woke about 45 minutes later, she was eerily quiet when she did, and Catherine grew even more worried about her then she already was.

"Sara, I was wondering, how did you get all the scars on your back?" Catherine asked after five minutes of silence.

"It's a long story" Sara responded, closing her eyes.

"First of all, we have plenty of time. Second, you only said that so I wouldn't want to listen."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've never told anyone the entire story before now, I didn't tell it to the investigators that came to my house that night. I told Grissom an overview, but not the entire story.

"Well, I didn't exactly have the best parents, my dad was a drunk, my mom, a crack head. . They weren't high or drunk all the time, but they were a lot, and when they were, all hell broke lose. When they fought I would either try to stay out of the house, or I would lock myself in my room, them hide in my closet.

"One day, when I was eleven, my dad came home well after midnight, drunk as hell, and with the biggest hickey on his neck. My mom was already high from waiting for him to get home, and when he did, they went at it again. It was one of the biggest fights they ever had, and of course, I was right there. Why try to kill each other, when you had a small defenseless child in the next room. They both went at me the same time, I tried to run, and did, I was almost at the kitchen door, when they caught me, he turned my around, punched me in the face, and pushed me back through the kitchen door. I had to get 57 stitches that time.

"When the stitches came out, they paid more attention to me, I still wish they hadn't. My father came into my room one night, I tried so hard to stop him, but he wouldn't stop touching my. I didn't fall asleep that night, he did, with one hand up my shirt, the other down my pants. The next night, I learnt my mom was bi.

"It went on for a little over a month, until my mother came into my bedroom one night, only to find me struggling against my father, as he tried to get my clothes off, she, of course, wanted the same thing. She went crazy as she watched. She said I was hers, he responded by calling me fair game. She stood there and stared at me struggling with a look of want in her eyes, until she left. He continued without a care in the world, and started to my pants down. He had me completely undressed, and was on top of me, with his pants and boxers at his ankles when she came back. She had grabbed her favorite knife from the kitchen, a twelve-inch carving knife, and had sharpened in to a point. She stabbed him in the back so many times, I lost count.

"When he was dead, she threw his body off of me, and pulled his pants back up. She looked at me, covered in not only his blood, but my own from were the knife had completely penetrated his body. For a second I dared to hope that she would just leave me alone, instead she undressed, and raped me, as well, using the knife handle. When she was done, I had stopped bleeding, and she had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of me, even as she told me to get cleaned up, and that she would deal with the body. I took a shower, got dressed, and hid in my closet.

"I must have been around midnight when I finally dared to peak out, he was still on the floor. I crawled back into the closet when the front door was busted down. I could hear the sirens, and the noise as they cleared the scene, looking for me. I wanted to leave the closet so much, but I was terrified that the noise was all fake, and that she was right outside the door, waiting for me. I was almost asleep when the door opened, a young woman quickly gave it a brief look over before she saw me, hiding under a pile of clothes. She led me out of the house, to the paramedics. My mom was there, I froze up when I saw the look in her eyes, a deep wanting look, for me. They found her guilty for the murder of my dad, but they thought that she had done it to protect me, they thought the she had killed him to stop him from raping me, they were right, but what they didn't know was that she had done it so she could rape me, and I wouldn't dare correct them.

"After that I went into Foster care, and that was why I know Paul. He was never a foster brother, but a friend of one. Because of foster care, I moved a lot, so I went to a lot of different schools. Paul went to my last high school, it is mandatory for all seniors to attend the prom there.

"I was dying to get out of the dress my foster mother had made me wear, so I left early, half the students were drunk from some beer that had been snuk in. Paul and his friends followed me home, I thought that it was just to annoy me, but half way to the house I had to cross through an old ally. In the middle of the ally Paul walked up to me, and pinned me up to a wall. I punched him and started to run, only to get stopped by two of his friends, one was my foster brother. Together, they pulled my to the ground, and Paul climbed on me. He punched me a few times, then raped me. When he was done my foster brother took his place, they all did, all seven of them. When they had all finished, Paul did it one more time, then whispered in my ear that he believed that no girl disserved to leave high school a virgin. He has no idea how wrong he was, my fucking father had already taking it away from me, then was killed by my fucking mother so she could do the same fucking thing.

"I know what you're thinking right now Cath 'Poor thing, I'm sorry for what happened to her, so now I am going to baby her to no end.' Everyone in the system did, only Grissom didn't, and he doesn't know the entire story. I don't care how you tre…" her ranting were cut short be Catherine.

"Sara, I know better then to pity you, if anything, knowing this has made my respect for you to grow. I freaked out at the possibility that I was raped, but you, you were raped multiple times, and you are still going strong to his day" Catherine told her as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Sara leaned on her as she fell asleep. Her body stopped shaking as her tears stopped falling from her eyes. Catherine looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms, and saw how strong Sara Sidle really was. Sara hid her broken soul beneath her tough attitude, and despite that, she was still the strongest woman Catherine knew.

_'Damn, she's been through so much, I mean, who would do that to a child, let alone, their own child? She's so strong, living through that once, now she is reliving it again. I now understand so much, like why she never lets anyone get close to her, everyone that ever has ended up hurting her; and why domestic violence, and rape cases' get so emotional for her, she can personally relate to them.' _Catherine kept ranting in her head until she fell asleep.


	16. Evidenceless

**I want to thank all for patiently waiting for an update, but I havent updated on the other site, and i only got four more reviews, if you want to keep this going at a decent speed I'm going to need five reviews per chap, I don't care if you just type nonsense or say hi, I want to know who is reading my fcs, twold be nice. RRSVP**

"Hey Grissom, we got a hit on the semen found in the house" Wendy said, walking into his office, "it matches an unsolved rape case from California a few years back. I also got a match on the blood and hairs, the blood on the wall, and the brunette hairs match Sara, while the blond hairs match Catherine, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. When he opened them she was gone. He looked around and saw something between two files on his desk. He slid it out, and after reading the cover, put some gloves on, grabbed it again, and went to find the others.

"Hey Griss, what's up?" Nick asked when he found them in one of the labs.

"I found another CD, it was in my office. It's from Sara," he replied, showing them the case. It got dusted, them taking to the A/V lab. They stood there again; the CD was exactly the same as the one that Warrick had found in his locker. When the CD was done Grissom went to one of the labs and sat at one of the computers.

"What ya doing?" Nick said when they caught up to him.

"Searching for Paul's that Sara went to high school with, the only problem is that she went to high school with 30 Paul's, and I already narrowed it down" he responded.

"Over 30 Paul's, in four years, the name wasn't even that popular then," Warrick stated.

"Not one high school, Sara went to three different high schools," Grissom said.

"Three high schools, why?" Greg asked.

"It's a little personal for her, but she was in foster care after her dad was killed in front of her," he explained.

"What? Did they find who did it?" Brass asked.

"Yes, she told me that it had been an open closed case, the investigators had finished it before their shift was over," Grissom continued.

"Well, who did it?" Nick wondered.

"Her mom" Grissom practically whispered, everyone else's eyes practically popped out.

"Why?" Warrick asked.

"She's going to kill me for telling you, but her dad was abusive, and pushed her mom to far on day, that's all I know. She can tell you the rest when we find them, that is if she doesn't kill you for it, or me for telling you" Grissom finished.

"Man, do you know how much that explains? I mean, we now know why she goes over on domestic abuse cases, she can directly relate to them" Warrick whispered, everyone else nodded in agreement.

A few hours later they all were in the evidence room looking over the evidence.

"Damn, we don't have anything. We have his DNA, just no one to compare it to. The neighbors saw nothing, and all the hairs in the house belong to our girls. This guy is good," Warrick suddenly yelled, breaking the silence, and causing some lab techs to look into the room.

"I know, we aren't getting anywhere. We still have no suspect, and they have so much faith in us, what if we fail?" Nick voiced his, and everyone else's, fear.

"I think we will" Grissom whispered, then continued when everyone looked at him. "We have no suspects, almost no helpful evidence, all we know is that he beat the crap out of them, and is still hurting them, in more ways then I want to think of. We all know how many of these cases actually go solved, less then not." Everybody nodded in agreement, but still kept looking for any evidence that could help them.

**So, what do you think, the team now knows Sara's secret, do you think Griss should of told them? or should he have waited till they are foud, if they are found, you don't know that, but you could find out soon, if you just give me five review, thank you**


	17. Apologies

**This is just a small conversation between Sara and Cath, nothing big, but I like it. Please review, and I congragulate you, the other site has about twice the amount of the fic up, but only 17 reviews at this time, so please don't let them catch you, and review even more.**

Catherine felt the woman in her arms stir. She looked down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Saras' ear. It took a few minutes, but Sara soon woke up after a couple of hours of sleep.

"You alright?" Catherine asked her.

"Ya, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just, I have never told anyone the entire story, not Grissom, not the investigators, nobody even knows what Paul and his friends did to me. Its been so hard lately, with all the new abuse, and rape cases, and I can personally relate to them, they keep bringing so many bad memories back, I can't take it any longer," Sara told her, tear yet again threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sara, you'll be fine, don't worry, and I'm sure the guys will find us soon," Catherine said; not only trying to reassure her friend, but herself as well.

"Cath, you now as well as I do, Paul's a pro. He always wore that mask, and almost always wore those leather gloves. He made sure that he left no DNA at the house. We both know that less kidnap victems are found then not" Sara whispered, the tears silently forming small streams on her cheeks.

"They found Nicky," Catherine reminded her.

"_We all_ found Nicky, now _we all _aren't there" Sara argued. Catherine was going to say something else when the door opened again.

"Food" Paul said, dropped something on the floor, and left. Catherine stood up and went to get what he had dropped. She came back with a plastic bag in her hands, they looked inside and found food, like he had said. There was a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, a jar a jelly, about ten water bottles, and a few plastic spoons. They emptied the bag and found a small folded paper at the bottom. Sara grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Hello girls, hope you liked your first day here, I know I did, This food is for you, but be careful, this is all you will have for the next week. Eat up!" Sara and Catherine looked at each other, then each made a PBJ, grabbed a water bottle and leaned back up against the wall, starting to eat.

So it began, the waiting, the looking, the weekly beatings, and the antagonizing minutes spent constantly searching for another clue, that just wasn't there.

**Did you like their conversation, I told you twas small. If you review, and I can respond to it, I will respond with a preview of the chap after next.**


	18. Month

**This is the first month they are gone, cause I can not stand it when one chap the victims are missing, then in the next one, even if twas years later, they were found, so I decided to fill in the time. This one was one month after they were taken, tis from Warrick POV.**

Warrick looked up and got out of his car, he had been sitting there for about an hour. He walked up to his door and walked in. When he closed the door behind him he knew that something wasn't right. He could here sobs from his room. He walked in and found Tina crying into her pillow.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you try buttering me up Warrick Brown, I know how you feel" she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't love me, you never have" she just cried harder when he didn't try to object to it. "How could you do that? Ask me to marry you when you don't love me."

"I didn't know, I felt something for you, and still do, and I just realized, recently, that it isn't love" he responded.

"How long have you known?" she demanded.

"Since they were taken" he whispered.

"Your co-workers, which one was it? The blond, or the brunette?"

"Catherine, the blond."

"Oh, listen Warrick, I don't want to keep you from her if they are found, I have been thinking recently, and I think that it would be best for us to get a divorce."

"Tina"

"No, listen to me, when you get home from work, you are grouchy, and constantly in a bad mood. I won't be mad if we do get divorced, a little sad, yes, but I understand how you feel about her, and I don't want to get between you two if you find them."

"Thank, but Tina, I still want to be friends, you do mean a lot to me, even if it's not through love."

"OK, I can do that."

**So, do you like it? I personally think tis a little lame, but that's just me, we writers are the most critical of our work, anyway, remember, it you review, I shall send you a preview about the next chap.**


	19. 6 months

**I know, I was supposed to update like, last week, but, I have been so busy, my school is having soccer tryouts, and I just might make it. This has the introduction to the two characters I am glad I created, cause seriously, who WANTS to own Paul, the two new girls are based on me and my friend. his is about six months after they were taken. Oh, Gregs OC girlfriend is introduced in this chap, review and guess which girl it is**

Grissom heard a knock at his office door and was brought back to reality. He looked up and saw Ecklie at his door with two people behind him.

"What do you want Conrad?" Grissom asked.

"Gil, even with Simms promotion to CSI 1, we are short staffed in the lab, so I have brought in two new people to work in your shift, CSI1 Shelby Creeley, and DNA tech Ashley Meyer" he said, introducing two women, one with blond hair, the other with dirty blond, both looked fresh out of the academy.

"Welcome to the lab, I will take over here, and introduce you to the team" Grissom told them after Ecklie left. He stood up and walked out the door, leaving the two women to follow him. He lead them to the break room, when they got there they found what was left of the team sitting around the TV with a video game on, the result of a slow night.

"Guys, we have two new members of the graveyard shift, CSI1 Shelby Creeley, and DNA tech Ashley Meyer, I would like you guys to show them around" he said before leaving to finish his paperwork.

"So, who's who?" Greg asked.

"I'm Shelby," the taller one with blond hair said.

"And I'm Ashley," the shorter one with dirty blond hair and glasses added.

"Greg Sanders" Greg said, holding out his hand.

"Warrick Brown"

"Nick Stokes"

"Wendy Simms, common, we'll give you the tour" Wendy told them before walking they all walked of, leaving Ashley and Shelby to race after them. The two women could tell that they were a little sore about having some strangers come in and take their friends places.

**RRSVP, tis all I'm going to say**


	20. 1 year

**This is just a look into both the teams and the new girls thoughts on them being there. This is not NickOC, if it was, I would of said so in the summery, but the GregOC ship is in the next chap, so keep reading, and reviewing. RRSVP. PS, this is a year after there're gone.**

"Hey Nick, what wrong?" Shelby asked him from the doorway of Catherines office, he was leaning on the side of her desk. No one had dared to clear it out, or their lockers, they were all the same, with the exception of a now thick layer of dust in their lockers.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he replied, standing up.

"Nick, its OK to miss them," She told him, guessing what was wrong.

"I know, but It's been a year, and we still have no knew evidence, no clues to were they are" he said, tears flooding his eyes.

"Tell me about them."

"Well, first of all, both were beautiful, even though Sara didn't see it in herself, it was there, in both of them. Not only that but they were top rate CSIs, they could solve almost any case that they were given. They could take any crap that was thrown at them, and a lot had been through out their life's.

"Sara was a dedicated workaholic, who had been called in from San Francisco after a rookie had been killed at a scene, a few years ago. She had a degree from Harvard and was in the system as a child after her dad died. She was determined, got emotional over rape, and abuse cases, and always fought to get the perp. She was a fighter if I ever met one; she always tried hard, and rarely admitted defeat.

"Catherine was single mother who not only suffered through a messy divorce, but both her ex's and her dads deaths. She had been a stripper before becoming a CSI, and I think that made us respect her a little more, she completely turned her life around, not for her, but for her daughter. She got emotional over cases with children, we all do, but she had one, so she could relate to them. She never gave up.

"Together, they completed our family. Sara was the little sister who tried to always be independent, but would let us, her brothers be there when she needed us. Catherine was the overprotective mother who always knew if you did anything wrong. Without them its like our family is broken, and I know it's not fair to you and Ashley, but when you two were hired, it hurt, all of us. It felt like admitting that they really dead, and that Ecklie just wants us to forget them, that you two are here to replace them" he told her.

"You know we don't want to replace them," she said, then continued when he didn't respond. "Ashley and I have known each other since our freshmen year of high school. We both always wanted to work for the CSI, even though through different careers. When we graduated and were offered jobs in the Vegas crime lab, number two in the country, how could we resist? We always dreamed of working here, we just never thought that it would happen so fast. But we never, and never will, even dream of replacing them, it's just not possible." He looked at her, and smiled his thanks before getting up to help with the case they were assigned.

**So, how do you feel about them being gone, and two new girls coming in and taking their places? tell me in your very own, Review, its free, all you have to do is press that oddly colored button below to the left, then type away, and as a reward, I shall replie, no strings attached, unlike so many things these days.**


	21. one and a half years

**Here is the GregOC you have patiently been waiting for, as well as somthing I got from that board they have for fallen cops, just a little more personal, hop you like it, RRSVP.**

Greg walked into the break room after a tough case. He looked around and saw that only Shelby was in the room. He looked around and saw the shadow boxes that had been put up over a year and a half ago, with small donations from everyone in the lab. The two boxes hung beneath a black plaque. The plaque was etched in it with gold words, it read _'For our missing colleagues and friends we will remember, and the search shall never cease._'

Both of the boxes held the same thing inside, only for different people. They both had a picture of two beautiful women, a short paragraph about each woman, and the nametag from their windbreakers; one said Sidle, the other, Willows.

Greg just stood there, staring at their pictures. They looked so happy, completely unaware of their fates. Slowly, Greg walked closer to the boxes, to read what had been writing on them with sharpies whenever people were alone in the room. He stopped when he was close enough to read them. Most of them said about the same thing, and it was almost impossible to tell who had writing them. Most of it said stuff along the lines of _We miss you. The lab just isn't the same. The search will never stop. _However, on both of them there was one thing that was identical, only in two different handwritings, and everybody knew who wrote them, they both said _I love you to._

He looked back around and walked over to the couch that Shelby was sitting on, and burst into tears, the lab really wasn't the same. People didn't talk as much, and there was an eriy silence that had settled over the lab. Everybody had retreated into his or her own shell, and only two people could bring them out again.

Shelby moved over to Greg and grabbed his hand. He looked up and stared into her blue eyes. They had mesmerized him when he had first looked into them, they had a cream color that was wrapped around the pupil, and seemed to bleed out into the ocean blue. He smiled at her, and blinked his tears away; she had that effect on him.

When she was sure that he had stopped crying she stood up and started to walk away.

"Shelby, wait," he called out to her, then continued when she stopped and turned to face him. "Do you want to go to din, breakfast with me?" he asked.

"Sure, I would like that," she replied, with a smile forming on her face, before turning and leaving the room, and a grinning Greg.


	22. 2 years

**This is just over two years after our girls were taken, and it shows how they had all changed, please review at the end and say how you think I did at it, like if you think they should of changed differently or somthing.**

Jim Brass noticed a lot about peoples behaviors. He could tell when they lie, or when the are telling the truth. He also noticed other peoples emotions, stuff that even his CSI friends would miss. A little over two years had passed since the team had been torn apart, and everybody still acted like they had when they had first realized that they might never see Catherine or Sara again. None of them were the same as they had been before their girls had been taking.

Nick had become short tempered and emotional. He would snap at any moving thing that crossed his path. He lost his temper with many suspects, practically going over the end with kidnappers, as well as yelling with the rest of the lab almost every day. Ecklie had been forced many times to suspend him.

It probably hurt Brass the most to see Greg this way. The spark that had always been in his eyes had long since faded, though it had returned a little since he started to date Shelby. He no longer wore crazy shirts, and his hair stayed the same every day, his locker was also cleaner then it had ever been. Over the past two years the craziness that made him Greg had vanished, and left a shell in its place.

Warrick seemed to change on a day to day bases. Somedays he would be stoic, and not care about anything, he would his work, then just go home. Then the next day his temper would be shorter then even Nicks, if it moves and comes within a five-foot distance of him he would yell his head off.

Grissom had just retreated back into his shell. He went over on overtime each month, and always landed at least a week stuck in the lab, it all depended on what cases he would give himself. He once had half the month in the lab because the entire team had another kidnap case, nobody slept that week.

Brass knew that he had changed as well. He hardly talked, and felt a deep loss in his heart. Catherine had always been nice to him, and she was a good friend. Sara was like his daughter, he felt for her the same way he felt for Ellie. He wanted both of them safe, and out of harms way.

The rest of the lab was just the same, only not at the same degree. Archie stopped playing games on his computers, instead he would yell at anyone who talked to him. Dr. Robbins was quiet, his band had split up, and he would only be seen during autopsies. It varied for everybody else, but everyone had changed.

Brass was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Brass" he answered everyone in the room looked at him at the sound of his voice breaking through the silence.

"Captain, we have a call about two DBs in the desert" the voice on the other line said.

"Thanks, I'll send some CSI's out right away" he replied and hung up after getting the location. "Gil, we have two DBs in the desert, they need some CSIs now."

"OK, Warrick, Nick, you go, take Wendy as well" Grissom told them, they stood up, and followed Brass, while Grissom continued with his paper work.

**So, more Greg/Shelby, and more dead people, yeahs!! please review, the next chap is pretty big, or is it, tis for you to decide.**


	23. Hanging

**I know it hasn't been that long (less then two hours) since I updated, but the five reviews was reached so you can all thank oxDelilahox for typing the 40th review, wow, so many reviews, and I don't even have 25 on the other site. This is about the scene Griss sent them to, RRSVP, and I just might update again soon, you never know.**

They arrived at the scene almost an hour later, and were shocked at what they saw. The two dead girls, for they were obviously girls, were dressed in their underwear, and were hanging by their hands on separate noses, Their heads completely covered by multiple plastic bags, and just by glancing at them they could tell that they had gone through hell before being killed. The bodies were littered with not only recent cuts and bruises, but even more scars, showing that it had gone on for a while.

While waiting for SuperDave to arrive the three CSIs started to look around the scene. Wendy went out to try and find any tracks left by the killer, but came up with nothing. Warrick found a cell phone under one of the bodies, it was a disposable.

After fifteen minutes SuperDave showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I had to find my ladders, then there was traffic" he explained as he pulled them out of his car. He handed one of them to the intern that was following him around, and climbed up his to check on what appeared to be the shorter body. "You guys got your pictures?" he asked them, then continued when they nodded. "Get ready to catch it," he told Warrick as he prepared to cut her lose.

"No," a low whimper came from inside the plastic bags, causing him to nearly fall off of his ladder.

"My god, she's alive. Quick, Kristin, bring the ladder over here" he addressed the intern, "Wendy, call paramedics, Nick, climb Kristins ladder and help me get her down, Warrick, make sure we don't drop her."

SuperDave and Nick held the woman by her arms and slowly stepped down the ladder, when they had her down, they got the other down.

"Paramedics are on their way, they should be here in about thirty minutes" Wendy told them. Warrick slowly pulled the bags off the first girls' head. Then gasped when they were of. Nick looked over from taking the bags off the other girls' head when he heard him.

"What's wring man?" he asked.

"Catherine" Warrick whispered, and Nick quickly pulled the bags off the other girl.

"My lord, Sara" was all he could say.

**Do a happy dance, they are found, but are they alive? and if they are, will they live? and what of Paul? these are the questions that shall haunt you. now review and you just might find out.**


	24. Loss

**I got SEVEN reviews for the last chap, and I can guess why, but please keep it up, I want the reviews, any way, I want to thank eveyone that reviewd for the last chap, and replied to the anomunus here**

**Tosatie-girl- you may have seen it as Griss, but it screamed Nick to me**

**Bonegee- You may think I suck, but you can't do anything about it, and baecause tis my fic, I can, and did, make them wait two years, what you going to do about it?**

**Sara- Thank you, but for future reference, I don't succumb to begging, only to reviews, skittles, girl scout cookies, and ice cream**

**xoCathandLivxo- you too, I don't take begging, and FYI, I am updating as I type, LOL**

**adn to the rest of you- Kate1307, Tobyrulesshot, and csifan2694, thank you as well.**

**Okay, now to the fic, and what happens when I play with twists, MWHAHAHAHAHA. RRSVP**

Back at the lab the rest of the team was listening to the 911 call. The anomunus voice was horse, and low. They were listening to it over and over again; trying to figure out what type of person had call, when Grissoms cell rang.

"Grissom" he answered.

"_Hey Griss, it's Nick"_ the Texan drawl came from the other line.

"What do you want Nick?" Grissom asked.

"_It's about the vics," _Nick started.

"Yes."

"_Well, first of all, they are both alive, but, it's good, really good, and I mean it, it couldn't be better."_

"Just spit it out Nick" Grissom interrupted.

"_We just found them, Sara, and Catherine, they are the vics. The paramedics just left, both were unconscious when they did, and they both have lost a good amount of blood, but they are alive. We already processed the scene, and we are on our way to Desert Palms"_ Nick said in one breath.

"We'll meet you there" Grissom replied, hung up, and turned to the others. ""We're going to the hospital."

"Wait, what? Did one of them get hurt out there?" Greg asked, worry etched onto his face, they couldn't lose anybody else.

"No, but it was them" Grissom replied, his mind still processing the news.

"A little more info would be nice" Shelby spoke up.

"The vics, their Sara, and Catherine" he finally said.

"You mean, their dead? It was called in a 419, it even says in the call, the caller checked their pulse" sorrow replaced the worry on Gregs face as he said it.

"No, their alive, but apparently not well, come on, we're meeting the others at Desert Palms" he started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed that the others weren't following him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, and something in their brains clicked, they all stood up, and raced out after him, bumping into Ecklie on their way out.

A little less then half an hour later they rushed into the hospital.

* * *

"Please, can you tell me were Sara Sidles, and Catherine Willows rooms are?" Grissom asked the lady at the front desk.

"Um, just a second" she replied, looking them up on the computer. "Well, Sara Sidle is currently in the critical care wing, and Catherine Willow is in room 315, but you can't see her yet. You may wait in the waiting room though, just through there" and she pointed to the area with out looking up from the screen.

They followed her finger, and walked into the room. They found Nick, Warrick, Wendy, and Brass; all sitting on a couch that was pushed up against the wall.

"Do you guys know how they are?" Grissom asked them.

"All we know is that Sara is in critical care, she hasn't responded to anything yet, and that we can't see Catherine yet, she did respond to some things, they think that she is going to be fine, sorry" Brass informed them.

"Has anyone called Lily about this yet?" Greg asked."

"Yes, she got Lindsey from school, and they are on their way now" Nick responded.

"Family of Catherine Willows?" the doctor called from the door.

"Yes?" a voice rang out from behind him. He turned to find Lily and Lindsey Willows standing behind him.

"You are her family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am her mother, and this is her daughter."

"Then who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the team.

"They are her colleagues, they are a family of their own, and I know that she would hate to not be able to see them while she is here. Now how is my daughter?" Lily said.

"She should be fine physically, we're not so sure mentally though. He injuries include many cuts and bruises all over the body, covering scars, a broken arm, both shoulders dislocated, a few cracked ribs, and her x-rays show that she has healed facial breaks, as well as others on her limbs, the breaks are from at the most two years ago, she has a bump on the back of the head, she also has severe virginal scars" the doctor solemnly informed them. Everyone was quiet; no one dared to speak so much a word. "She can wake up at any time, a few of you can go see her, but no more then three at a time, just go in when you are ready" and he walked away.

"I'll go in with Lindsey," Lily started, then looked over the team, and chose the one she thought wanted to go the most, "and Warrick, you come as well. She walked towards Catherine's room, with Lindsey and Warrick in tow.

When they entered the room, they were surprised at what they saw. Catherine was under a hospital blanket, with her arms laying atop it, her left arm in a cast: however, the main thing that surprised them was her face. The top of her head was wrapped in gauze, and small cuts were all over it. The glow that she had before was gone, and her skin had become pale. She was incredibly thin. Warrick wondered how he had recognized her before the blood had been washed away, and her face cleaned.

"Mom, what did he do to you?" Lindsey whispered.

"Lindsey, don't worry, your mom is very strong" Warrick told her, while pulling the teen into a hug. "She'll make it through, I'm sure of it." He looked over at Lily, who had sat next to Catherine, and was just holding her daughters' hand, while staring at her face.

"Sara, Sara, are you there?" a small, ragged voice rang through the room, it sounded like an angels song to the people in the room. They all looked at the small figure on the bed, and found Catherines eyes half open, and getting wider. When they were completely open she took every thing in, and her eyes grew wide. "Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my room?" she yelled at them. Lindsey stared at her mom, fear and panic crossed through her eyes, Lily dropped her daughters' hand, and Warrick took a step towards her.

"Catherine, you know who we are, stop pretending. I know its been two years, but you should remember us, I'm Warrick, and this is your mom, and your daughter" Warrick explained.

"I have a daughter? Wait, first tell me were Sara is, is she allright?" she said, starting to get hysterical at not knowing where her friend was.

"Catherine, Sara, well, she's in critical care, we don't know how she's doing" he whispered.

"My God, no, no. She's going to be alright, she's strong, she'll get through this" Catherine kept mumbling under her breath as Lindsey went to get the doctor.

Mrs. Willows, its good to see you awake, how do you feel?" he asked after entering the room.

"I feel like one big bruise, but can you tell me how Sara is doing?" she replied.

"You all seem worried about Miss. Sidle, but I'm not her doctor, so I don't know how she is doing. But I want to check your memory for any loss. I will ask you some questions, and I want you to answer the best you can," he explained.

"OK, but can you see how Sara is after?" Catherine replied.

"I'll see what I can find out, now, what's your name?"

"Catherine Willows."

"Birthday?"

"Umm."

Job?"

The only response to that was a blank stare, as was the reply to all but the last few he asked.

"Were have you been for the last two years?" he asked, getting closer to the current time.

"I don't know were, but it was in a garage, with Sara" she replied.

"Was anybody else there?"

"Occasionally Paul would come in" she whispered.

"Do you remember everything after you were taken?"

"I don't remember being taken, but I remember waking up, chained to a pole, with Sara next to me, I remember everything after that, its just before it that I have trouble with. Its like my past has been erased" she explained.

"Ok, I'm done now, I'm going to tell you what has happened, your long term memory is gone, now, it might come back, it might not. Your short term memory is still intact" he told her.

"Well, I could of told you that, but can you go see how Sara is now?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll see what I can find out" he reassured her, and left the room.

**So, Sara is in the ICU, and Cath has amnisia, how much do you love me? jk, but still reiview it, and see if you can beat the reviews from last time nudge, nudge, wink, wink **


	25. Information

**Wow, I have been bombarded with reviews, and due to that, I have decided to repliy to them all at the begining of the new chaps, so here I go-**

**aingeal1- I have no intention of letting her die, but there is no promises about her waking up**

**The Butterfly Mistress- awesome name, I like it, see above**

**Kate1307- well, Sara has already lost her memory in at least one of my fics, so I decided to give her a break**

**EdidanceOfMe- cool name as well, don't worry, my fingers shall never stop typeing, look at that, I'm typing right now**

**csifan2694- here is the new update, spreading the luv**

**toastie-girl- have you read my fic where Sara gets amnisia? just a suggestion**

**xoDelilahox- I know, she just has to, too bad I don't know if/when she does**

**now that thats done, I have to say that I know I had already replied to a few of you, but this justs makes it easier to do, so now RRSVP**

"Family of Sara Sidle?" another doctor asked. They had been waiting for over an hour since Catherine's doctor had tried to see what he could about Sara, only to return to see his patient had fallen back asleep.

"Yes" Grissom replied, as they all stood up.

"Well, we had to take her to surgery, we found some internal bleeding and had to stop it immediately. I'm sorry about not coming sooner" she explained.

"It's fine, but how is she?" Nick asked.

"Not that well unfortunately, she isn't very stable, and it is unlikely she will make it through the night, let alone the week. Everyday she stays with us greatens her chance of survival, but it is still unlikely she will pull through. Before you ask, I will tell you what her injuries are. To start it of, both of her shoulders are dislocated, as well as her right wrist. She has numerous shallow cuts, as well as bruises and scars all over her body. She has pedestrian fractures on both legs, and we believe the impact caused the internal bleeding around her abdomen area. She also has extreme vaginal trauma, as well as some old scaring" she told them.

"How old is the scaring?" Grissom asked, horrified at what he was hearing.

"Um, we found three different levels of scaring. The newest from up to two years ago, the next is from about a little more then ten years ago, the oldest looks to be somewhere between 15 to 20 years ago" she replied. "And the way the scaring healed suggests that when it happened, it was either done by multiple people, or the same person multiple time."

"That means" Greg said, unable to finish.

"Yes, she was most likely group raped, or raped multiple times twice before" she said, knowing what he meant.

"My god, Sara" Nick whispered. The doctor looked at the group. She had heard about them from the doctor who was helping their other friend. They worked together, but were closer then most co-workers. They were waiting here for any news of their friends. Four guys, two girls, all sitting here, all just staring at the floor, wall, or their own hands.

"Is she awake?" Wendy asked, shattering the silence they had fallen into.

"No, and if she survives the week, there is a great chance that she will slip into a coma" she informed them.

**So, Sara just might die, will you like it if she does, no, but still, review, please, and you shall find out sonner**


	26. Prints

**I have decided that because you have all been reviewing so much more latly, that I have to get 10 reviews in order to update, and the most I have gotten is 8, so two more. I'm so happy, I got on my high schools JV soccer team, I'm so HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY. sorry, got carried away there, so time to reply to the reviews-**

**csifan2694- tis all thanks to you and the other reviewers**

**xosaraa- thank you, you gat to read more now**

**Shorty2- I'v always been good at suspense and angst, so, thank you**

**toasti-girl- she's my fav as well, and yes they would be devistated, hhhhmmmmm**

**xoCathandLivxo- how do you know somthing worse won't happen to her later? and I have noticed that as well, Sara does tend to get hurt more**

**xoDelilhaox- arn't we all? but I'm not sure if that shall be the case**

**Hollysgirl- it does stink that she is off the show right now, but I don't know yet, it just might happen**

**The Butterfly Mistress- just wait, read, and find out, tis all I can say**

**Now, start reading**

Grissom slowly raised his eyes from the spot on the floor he had been string at since they heard Sara's news. He looked around, then broke the silence that had settled among them.

"Nick, Greg, I want you to take the girls and go process the evidence" he started, but didn't finish due to Greg and Nicks complaints.

"Griss, we have to stay here, what if something happens?" Nick asked a little louder then normal.

"Send the girls alone, we need to stay here, we can't leave" Greg yelled, the same time Nick did.

"How do you think they will feel if they find out that you stayed here?" Grissom quietly asked. "If we don't find him, and soon, he might try to take, or hurt them again. Is that what you want?"

"He's right, plus, me and Shelby, we don't have the same experience you two do, we might miss something big" Wendy agreed, Nick and Greg finally gave in, and started to walk out to the denials, when Nick turned back.

"You will call if something happens, right?" he asked.

"I promise" Grissom replied, and they continued walking out.

* * *

Back at the lab Nick and Greg were processing the new evidence, while Wendy and Shelby were looking over the old. Greg pulled the phone out of the bag and started to print it. 

"Nick, come see this" Greg called across the layout room.

"What, you have something?" Nick replied, walking over to Greg.

"Yes, a finger print" he said, hi voice joyful.

"Come on, lets take it to Ashley" Nick said. The walked through the halls until they came to the fingerprint lab. Ashley was looking though a microscope, trying to match a print for days.

"I here you're team has a new lead on a cold case" she said without looking up.

"How do you do that?" Greg asked.

"Do what?" she replied, looking up at them.

"Know who we are, without seeing up, even if we haven't said anything" Nick answered.

"I don't know, I just do" she started. "So, what do you have for me?"

"A print" Greg replied, then continued when Ashley gave him a 'Duh' look. "It's from a cell phone that was used to call in a scene."

"What's so special about the scene?" she asked, taking the print card from Greg, and scanned it into the computer.

"You remember how before you and Shelby were brought in, we had two other co-workers, but they were abducted?" Nick questioned.

"Ya" she answered, as AFIS whizzed through numerous prints.

"Well, they were found, with this print as our only lead" Greg explained. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before the machine started to beep.

"We have a hit," Ashley said, opening the profile. "A Paul Caprun, in here for statutory rape, he raped a poor girl in his home town of Tamales Bay, he was only a sophomore in high school at the time."

"Yes, we have a suspect" Nick exclaimed as he pulled out his phone, and dialed Grissoms number.

"Grissom" the voice on the other line said.

"Griss, me and Greg have a lead" he explained.

"What did you get?" Grissoms asked.

""A fingerprint, on the phone, it belongs to a Paul Caprun, which, if you remember, is the name of the perp who took them."

"I'll tell Brass, I was about to call you, Catherine woke up, and Brass is interviewing her right now, so I'll tell him when he gets out, bye" and the line went dead. Nick looked back up to see Greg staring into space, his smile gone.

"What's wrong Greggo?" he asked.

"Isn't Sara from Tamales Bay?" Greg replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ashley asked.

"Her voice, on the tape, it was so scared when she recognized him. What if?" Nick explained, then left it hanging as him and Greg ran to the A/V lab.

"Archie, we need you to look up an old case for us" Nick said, through breaths.

"What case?" the tech asked.

"A rape, from California, try, The People v. Paul Caprun" Greg explained as Archie typed it in, then pulled the file up.

"Look in the victim pictures" Nick ordered, and the pictures of a young girl filled the screen. She had brown hair, and large sad brown eyes. They all thought that it was Sara, until they saw a picture with the girls mouth open, she had no gap between her teeth. They let the breaths they were holding out. They knew that Sara wasn't the girl that had been proven to have raped, but they new how privet Sara was, and how few rapes were actually reported. The dread still lived in their stomachs of what this guy might have done to her in the past.

**I know, long time no see for Ashley, isn't it good to know she is still there? One of my friends reads this, and she pointed out how Ashley is hardly in the fic, so I decided to put more of her into it. anyway, remember, 10 reviews, or no new chap**


	27. Questions

**Sorry fo rht elack of updating, but I only got NINE reviews, you will have to do better then that this time, ten, or no update. Well, it has been that, and with all of the soccer practices I have to go to these days, ugg they take up to much time. But I have a game on Monday and Friday, so wish me luck. FYI, this is the 122nd day since Sara/Jorja left CSI. and the new ep is coming in a few weeks. now for my review replies-**

**csifan2694- thank you, you have stayed faithful, and here is the new chap**

**34bubbles- new reviewer,�OK, OK, just don't die, cause then I will lose both your reviews and hits**

**aingeal1- new reviewer, well I hope it gets better, I don't want it to get worse**

**xosaraa- thank you, you have also stayed faithful**

**Toastie-girl- the little girl wasn't Sara, he was just odsesed with her, so, yeah, Sara also never told anyone, thanks**

**Shorty2- Thank you, and yes, eventually they will find out**

**xoCathandLivxo- keep reading, and you will find out, and look at Toastie-girls' replie for the answer**

**The Butterfly Mistress- she might wake up, but truthfully, I don't even know yet, havn't written that far yet, sorry**

**Kimbrlee- new reiewer, Thank you**

**so, now that thats done, I just want to say, that even though I gained three new reviewers, I lost two, what happened? I really want to start getting ten reviews per chap, and tis all up to you, so get typing**

"Hi, my name is Jim Brass" Brass said as he walked into Catherine's room to start her interview.

"Did I know you?" Catherine asked, feeling vunerable, and uncomfortable about not know anything about her life.

"Yes, over ten years now" he replied, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"I need to ask you some questions" he explained.

"OK" she said, still muttering.

"I want to know what the first thing you remember is," he said, starting the interview.

"Sara and I were in the Garage. I don't know how long we had been gone at the time, but it had to have been a while, since we were a little more used to the beatings. It was Sara's night, and he had just thrown Sara back into the room. I was sitting against the wall like usual, when I went over to help her. She leaned on me as I helped her limp back to the wall. I pulled her into my arms and we fell asleep like that. Not only did it make us feel safer, but it also was the best way to stay warm, just huddle together. She did the same for me a few days later, when it was my night" Catherine quietly explained, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Can you tell me what a basic week might have been like?" Brass asked, his voice not much louder then hers.

"I can't tell you what happened on what day, but, each seven days the same thing happened. It always started with two days of silence. Sara and I would start the first day by playing some games, Rock, Paper, Scissors, Tic-tac-toe, or mind games. Then by the time it we were starting to get hungry, we would be talking. We would talk about almost anything, what we might be doing if we weren't there, Sara would make up some of the best stories I've ever heard, and if we would ever get out. To tell the truth, after a while, our life before Paul, just seemed like on of Sara's stories, and to me, that's all they are now. I know the names, but not the faces, and I only know the names because Sara would tell stories of stuff that would happen at work, weird huh. Well anyway, we were quiet before we got hungry the second day; we would just sit next to each other, one leaning on the other. We had to be close the entire time, just to make sure that the other wasn't just a part of our mind, trying to get over the loneliness.

"The next day was my day, always. He would come, take me to the Room, and then rape me. He didn't always rape me though, but when he didn't, he would just touch me or beat me, either way, I couldn't make him stop, he wouldn't stop.

"The next day he would only come long enough to give us a weeks worth of food, no more no less, it was normally a loaf of bread, and some peanut butter.

"The next day was Sara's, and I can still hear her screams ring in my ears. He always hurt her more, he wanted her more, I could tell, the way he would look at her. I wasn't jealous, no; I just wanted to protect her from him. I still believe that her days were worse then mine, I would have given anything for him to stop hurting her.

"He would give us our water the next day. Then on the last day, he would beat, and torture us. He would bring knifes, and matches. He actually burnt our hair off once" she finished, her tears only worse then before.

"Was there a certain time he would just touch you?" Brass asked, taking a glance at Warrick, who was sitting in one of the chairs by her bed.

"When there was the biggest risk of us getting pregnant" she replied.

"Did one of you get pregnant?" Brass questioned, she didn't say anything, just started to play with her hands. "Did he?"

"Yes" she whispered after a little bit.

"Was it you, or Sara?"

"Me" she said, her voice still a whisper. The tears started to fall harder still.

"What happened to the baby? Does he have it?"

"No body has it," her eyes looked distant and lost as she said it.

"What do you mean?" Warrick cut in, talking for the first time.

"When he found out I was pregnant, he waited. He didn't do anything to me, I thought that he had stopped completely, and the only thing that kept me from crying with joy was that he would take Sara on my nights as well, and her screams would cut me worse then any of his knifes. After a couple of months, I was looking better, while Sara was looking worse. I had just started to show when he did it. He came into the Garage, he chained Sara to the poles that were in the center of the room, and started to punch me. He pushed me into one of the corners. He stopped punching me, and started to kick me, right in the stomach. He kept kicking, and kicking, the baby had no chance. I still remember the moment it died, and the pain it gave me, even if I didn't want it. I wanted to give up then, to just let my life drift away, but I couldn't, Sara needed me, and I knew that if I did that, she would just follow suit, and let herself go as well, I couldn't let her do that" she explained.

"OK, tell me what happened before he left you in the desert" Brass softly said, calming her down.

"We had just decided to try and escape, his guard was starting to go down, it had been since the baby incident. He though we were weak, and was starting to use less precautions with us. Even with that, it was still a small chance that we would get out, but we had to try anyway. We looked around the garage a little more then we previously had. We found a small hole in the wall, and started to slowly make it bigger, and bigger. After a while we found a pipe in the wall, and detached a part. Sara took it, and hid it in a far corner. The next day we sat quietly, and when we heard the far door open, she walked over to get it, she was fast, because she was sitting down again when he opened the door to the Garage. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She walked with him half way through the room before she attacked him. She hit him over the head with the pipe, and he was down instantly. We walked through the house and found the kitchen, we grabbed all the waters we could, we rushed out when we heard him groan from the other room, then started to walk through the desert that surrounded the house on all sides. There was no civilization in site, so we just walked away from the sun, it was just above the horizon, but getting higher. I think we were walking for hours, by the time he found us, the sun had moved so much. After walking that long, and both taking hard falls several times, we thought that the car and yelling we heard behind us was only a mirage, it wasn't. We turned around and Paul was in his truck, yelling his lungs out, and waving a pistol around. We started to run, even though we knew he would still catch us, I mean, who can out run a car going as fast as it can go? We didn't, we had collapsed a couple times, just walking, but somehow, we were still running when he caught us. He started to slow down and I though that he was going to get out, he would have caught us anyway. We were still running, but both were starting to slow, and fatigued. An adrenaline rush hit us when we heard him accelerate. He hit Sara, she was running from him, and he hit her, going as fast as he could. We had been running neck to neck, but I stopped when I saw the car right behind her. I heard the thud of her body hitting the windshield. She started to fall to the ground, and it probraly only took a few seconds, but it seemed to take ages before she did. Everything went blurry for a minute after that. One second I was standing, the next I was on my knees screaming. When everything had cleared up I noticed that he had gotten out of his car, and was walking towards me. I stood up, and he started to run. I ran at him, and apparently caught him off guard since he went down and I didn't. I ran over to see how Sara was, but only got to check her pulse before he pulled me away, turned me around and punched me in the gut. I fell due to the impact, and when I looked back up he had the gun aimed at me, I lunged with what was left of my adrenaline. I'm sorry, the rest is blurry, all I remember was pain in my arm, then my wrists as my body started to feel light. Next thing I knew, some guy was talking about dropping my. I'm sorry I don't have more," she said, starting to feel tired.

"It's not you're fault, you did all you could" Warrick reassured her as she slowly fell asleep.

**Did you like the story? I did, and if you agree with me, please send me a review, remember, ten reviews this time, of course I will except more**


	28. Talk

**Happy Easter. I would of updated earlier, but I was in York PA, and the only computer was my lil sis laptop, which hates me, plus none of my fics are on it, so, I can finally update, with 11 reviews, thank you. Ad to my reviewers-**

**xosaraa- thank you**

**csifan2694- thank you as well, I love to hear that**

**Toastie-girl- I know tis sad, but I felt like it should be in there, and don't worry, you shall see, read about, Sara soon**

**The Butterfly Mistress- yes, the poor things**

**34bubbles- here is more, and that means so much to me**

**Shorty2- don't worry, you will read about them soon, shouldn't take to long, in fact, just keep reading and it will be there**

**EvidenceOfMe- don't worry, you are reviewing now, believe me, your review made me laugh, twas funny**

**XoDelilahox- I understand, work can get in the way**

**xoCathandLivxo- yes, I know, and yes he is, she'll get her memory back eventually, don't worry, I wouldn't leave her like that, or would I?**

**katyrye- yeah, new reviewer. Thank you, and I have always thought so as well**

**Kate1307- I'm glad you like it, and that you think I am**

**Now that that's over (wipe sweat from brow) you can read the update, but a warning, tis on the short side.**

Seven days, seven days since everything changed. Seven days since their lives were a little more complete. Catherine still couldn't remember any more, and Sara was still out, they hadn't found anything else from the evidence, and Brass's guys hadn't found him yet, but something good had happened since they had found that print; they were allowed to see Sara. Grissom was the only one there at the time, so he was following her doctor to the room. He liked the woman, she had kept him updated with what happened to Sara, like when she had flat lined, four times. Sara wasn't perfectly stable yet, she was still in fact still in danger, but she was out of ICU, even though she had slipped into a coma.

He walked into the room, and saw Sara for the first time in over two years. Even after her time in the hospital, she was still deathly pale. Her shoulders and right wrist were all still a little swollen. Both legs were in casts, and she had various bandages and stitches over her body. He just stared at her, his eyes not leaving her face as he moved one of the chairs to the side of her bed. He sat down and took one of her hands in his. He just sat there for a few minutes before he started to talk.

"Sara, I'm not positive you can hear me right now, but doctors say that people in a coma are conscious about their surroundings, and I don't think I will ever be able to say this again. When I was listening to that CD, my heart broke, and when he put that song on it for me, the tears wouldn't stop. I know, me, the local robot, crying, but it is true. We were all crying before you and Catherine were done saying your stuff. The entire lab was crowding in or around the A/V lab; even Ecklie was sitting on the floor, with tears in his eyes, just like every other person in the building. Then we couldn't find you two, a month, then six, then a year, all went past, and yet, you two were still missing, and our lives were hell. Wendy had become a CSI, and Ecklie had brought in another CSI, a girl named Shelby, as well as another tech named Ashley. The new girls aren't bad, in fact they are very good, but its just not the same, they aren't you and Catherine. I love you Sara, and never forget it, I always loved you, just was to scared of hurting you to admit it" he finished as he walked out, and left her alone again.

**Yeah!! We get to see Sara, aren't you all happy now? If so, or if you aren't, review, I got 11 reviews last time, and twould be awesome if I got more this time **_**nudge nudge, wink wink. **_**Bye and review.**


	29. Thoughts

**Hi peoples, I have decided to update again, even though I only got nine reviews _grumble under breath_, but I am just happy today, first, we had the new ep on Thursday, the Admirals beat the River Rats in their last game of the regulation season, 5-2 and I got a signed poster thing at the game. I went paint balling earlier, and only have 1 bruise, if you can even call it that. And finally, I scored two goals at my school soccer game against Green Run, we won 8-0, I'm so happy right now! Now, read you're review reply (if you replied, if not, just read this and press the oddly colored button at the bottom;)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- I wouldn't keep her in there forever! and a week seemed long enough to me:)**

**34bubbles- twas sweet, wasn't it? I normally can't write that stuff, could of been a typo JK:)**

**Kate1307- everyone wants her to wake up, if you people keep asking, just remember, I haven't written her waking up yet, and it just might not happen, LOL :)**

**Shorty2- look up:)**

**csifan2694- look up:)**

**EvidenceOfMe- you definitely did it again:)**

**reichs3- new reviewer! look up 2:)**

**sid- new reviewer! love the name! I think I wrote it well, and am glad you do as well****:)**

**Aliengirla- new reviewer! you will have to wait like everyone above you/\:)**

**look! I underlined you, make you feel more specieler?LOL, anyway, you people are stopping you reviews after a few chaps? may I ask why? if you review once, please keep going, I have to update, so why can't you? if everyone who reviewed at least once before kept it up, I would get almost twenty reviews per chap, think about how that would make you feel? now read and review!**

_Everything is black, like night. The pain, it's gone, it nearly killed me earlier, I don't know how I had withstood it, but I had, and now its gone. I have this weird feeling, a feeling that I haven't felt for over two years, I feel safe, to put it bluntly. Not only do I feel safe, but also, comfortable, I think I'm in a bed again. This is pure joy._

_It's quiet, just quiet, I would say 'to quiet' but that is to cheesy and over done, plus there is that damn beeping to my right. Arrgh, I'm going to kill that beep soon. OK, so I can't move my body, but I will figure out how to kill it. Wait, the door just opened, and somebody is walking toward me. A chair is now being slid closer, and someone takes my hand in theirs. Its skin was rough, yet the touch was gentle. I can't figure out who they are, wait, that voice, I would know that voice anywhere, Grissom._

"Sara, I'm not positive you can hear me right now, but doctors say that people in a coma are conscious about their surroundings."

_Well obviously, if I can here you now, and know that you are holding my hand, wait, why are you holding my hand?_

"And I don't think I will ever be able to say this again."

_And why not? Scared of me?_

"When I was listening to that CD, my heart broke, and when he put that song on it for me, the tears wouldn't stop."

_Wait, you crying, over me, and Cath as well of course, but tears?_

" I know, me, the local robot, crying, but it is true."

_I guess so._

" We were all crying before you and Catherine were done saying your stuff. The entire lab was crowding in or around the A/V lab; even Ecklie was sitting on the floor, with tears in his eyes, just like every other person in the building."

_Wow, the entire lab, and Ecklie, crying, over Cath and me? And everybody crying, you, Brass, everybody._

"Then we couldn't find you two, a month, then six, then a year, all went past, and yet, you two were still missing, and our lives were hell."

_I never thought of what you guys might have been going through, but then again, I was trying to survive._

"Wendy had become a CSI, and Ecklie had brought in another CSI, a girl named Shelby, as well as another tech named Ashley."

_Good for Wendy, she deserves it, and the new girls don't sound too bad, I would like to meet them one day._

"The new girls aren't bad, in fact they are very good, but its just not the same, they aren't you and Catherine."

_That's so sweet, we really are one big family, and nothing can change that._

"I love you Sara, and never forget it, I always loved you, just was to scared of hurting you to admit it"

_Wow, hold up for a moment, did he just say love? He loves me, and now I am over the moon. Whipee! Wait, he's gone now, he left me! How rude! But still, he loves me, he loves me._

_And there goes that beeping again, I'm telling you I, will figure out a way to kill it, I will. I'm going to sleep now, I know, my body can't sleep, since it technically already is, but my mind can still rest, and that's what it is going to do, bye-bye._

**Tis only a small bit of humor, I know she is a bit disoriented, but she is in a coma, so get over it and please, review for me:)**


	30. Remember

**So, I was planning on making you wait, but decided against it, only because I looked at my calender, and it has been 150 days since Sara/Jorja left CSI, and that is big for me. I was disappointed though, only five people reviewed, and I know more people read it, cause the last chap had 157 hits, and at least ten f you can review, and don't take the attitude of, 'I don't have to review, cause there are so many other people who can' cause that will lead to even less reviews. I would like to thank the following for actually reviewing-**

**Aliengirla- you will have to wait like everybody else:)**

**34bubbles- thank you, and is this soon enough for you?:)**

**Shorty2- She might wake up soon, she might not wake up until the end of the fic, or not wake up at all, I don't even know yet, and thanks:)**

**csifan2694- thanks:)**

**EvidenceOfMe- yes it counted for something, and tis below:)**

**remember, anyone can review, and should, cause I feel all warm in-side when you do, like hot chocolate:)**

_I remember it all, the hot air that dried our lips, the burning sand that charred our feet. It all started with his pain, but only lead to more of ours. It all started when we decided to finally escape; he had started to let his guard down, and stopped bringing a weapon when he came to get us. We got that pipe from the wall. Originally Catherine wanted to hit him with it, but I persuaded her otherwise, I told her that the next day was her day, so she wouldn't have a chance to hit him, I also am taller then her, and even though he is taller then both of us, I could hit him better with my height._

_I can still feel the fear that had grown inside of me as we sat; we just sat and waited for him to come. I could sense it that she was feeling it as well. I gave a small sigh when we heard his car steadily get closer and closer. I stood on my shaky legs and got the pipe from where I had put it. We sat in silence as his footsteps got louder, and louder. Catherine started to shake a little, as the locks are undone. He threw the door open and thudded inside the Garage. He pulled out a knife, crap, he had a weapon today, and he pointed it at her._

"_Get up" he gruffly said. She immediately obeyed while throwing me a pleading look. He grabbed her arms, and forced her out the room. When he was halfway to the door, I stood, and quietly walked after him. I had caught up before they had reached to door. I raised the pipe over my head, and hit the back of his. I can still feel, and here the metal hitting his flesh. He immediately let go of Cath, and fell to the floor. Relief poured off of her, as I move him up to the pole I was tied to when we first got there, and tied his hand together with some rope he had, I don't even want to think about what he was going to do with Cath with it. _

_When he was tied tight, Cath and I walked through the house, and found a kitchen. We ransacked the fridge of as many water bottles as we can carry. When our arms were full, we walked out of the cool house, and into the still, dry air outside. There was no wind to speak of, so of course, we left a trail for him to follow._

_The sand beneath our feet was rough, uneven, and hot, its texture, and heat left imprints on our skin as we walked, ran, and fell through the sand. When we had started, the sun was behind us and barely above the horizon, we chose to walk the way we walked because of it, but after a while, it started to rise. At first it only warmed our skin, we hadn't seen the sun in two years, it felt so nice, but soon, it started to burn, and our skin turned red. _

_Soon enough, the sun was blinding us as we walked straight at it, and too soon, we heard the car behind us. We started to run, but we both knew it was no use. I was running right next to Cath, and could sense the car starting to slow down behind me. I sped up some more, and the car did the same. I pushed Cath to the side just in time for her to escape the pain. A feeling of weightlessness came over me as I slid up the hood of the car. The pain didn't come until I hit the sand. It first came to both legs, then my back, and finally, my head, were I had hit the windshield. I heard Catherines screams, and the car door open. He climbed out, and started to run at her. She leaped up, but instead of running away from him, she raced towards him. I saw the determination flash in her eyes as she knocked him to the ground. She kept running, towards me. She put her fingers on my neck, and found my pulse. I tried to show her I was fine, but couldn't as the darkness threatened to take me. I kept watching what was happening through my almost closed eyes. I saw him pull her away, and punch her gut. I saw her fall to the ground, and him pull his gun on her. I saw her lunge at him and punch is face a few times. He threw her back down, and hit her arm with the same pipe I had used to knock him out. I heard a loud crack, and her scream. He then aimed for her head. One hit, that's all it took, on hit, and she was done, she stopped moving, and my body was filled with a deep chill._

_He cursed under his breath, and climbed into the back of his truck. He pulled out two wood, things. He started to set them up, crap, he had set up two wood posts, with nooses attached to the ends, he was going to hang us. Wait, the ropes were to small for our heads. I just lay there and watched as he grabbed Cath, and hung her up by her hands. I blacked as he reached for me. The only thing that still worries me, is I don't know how she's doing. The last I saw of her, she was hanging from a noose. Her lifeless body was just hanging there, teasing me about my best friend._

**So, what do you think? as I read this I realized that when Cath told the story, she said that he had taken Sara, lets just say that she was dilusional, and thought he had. Review and tell me what you think, please you only have five more to go until you reach where I am at with it writen down.**


	31. Alive

**I actually got 10 reviews for the last Chap, and I forgot to say last time, Aliengirla- thank you, you gave me my 100th review for this fic, this chap is for you:) I was at camp this weekend, a girl scout camp at Dardon, I'm going back this summer for a CSI camp;) Now, to comment on my reviews-**

**Sara and Gabriella- here's more:)**

**Aliengirla- I hope the wait wasn't to long, and here's more Sara POV:)**

**csifan2694- they might both be, not sure yet:)**

**Shorty2- I don't mean to tease you, but tis funny:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- thank you:)**

**Sprat- thank you, and your name is so cool:)**

**csistellafan- it might drag on, but I am putting what needs to be in there in, and trying to refrain from going to fast:)**

**EvidenceOfMe- yes you counted for something:)**

**cathgil2- I'm glad they lived as well:)**

**xoDelilahox- they didn't get away, the guys found them there:)**

**thank you, all who reviewed, and all you who read it, no read it:)**

"Ms. Willows" the doctor said as he walked into her room.

"Yes?" Catherine replied, looking up from the book she was reading single-handed.

"I am pleased to say that you can leave today" he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as you have someone you can stay with, either until you get your memory back, or you can read that book with both hands" he answered.

"I should be able to find someone, can you send s few of them in? I want to ask if I can stay with any of them" she said.

"Sure, you're mom, and Warrick are in the waiting room right now, they never left, I'll send them in" he offered.

"Sure, that'd be great" she responded. He walked out the room, and her mom and Warrick came in a minute later.

"Hey Cath, what's up?" Warrick asked her.

"My doctor just told me I can go home" she said.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Lily(her mom) asked.

"It would be, if I knew where I was going to stay" she replied, tears starting to gather at her eyes.

"You are going to stay at home honey. Why would you stay anywhere else?" Lily reassured her.

"I…I just want to make sure. One more thing, I want to see Sara before I leave" she all but ordered.

"Cath, I wouldn't expect anything else" Warrick told her.

"Thank you, can you go get the patient release forms? I want to change into something more suitable" she asked him, looking down at the pajamas she was currently wearing.

"Of course" he said, as he left, and Lily helped her change.

_

* * *

_

From what everyone has said, I've been out for a week. I also heard that the doctors saying that I am out of danger now, but I knew the entire time that there was no danger. I can feel it inside of me that I will make it out of this.

_The only thing that hasn't been discussed in my room is how Cath is doing, and that's all I want to know right now. At this point I'm not sure she made it. I guess we're all worried. They are worried because I'm still in a coma, I'm worried because they haven't said a thing about Cath._

_Wait, the door just opened, Grissoms hand leaves mine, and I can hear him stand up. He whispers something to a newcomer, then leaves. A new hand takes mine, it's would be soft, not rough, like the guys, if it didn't have cuts all over it, which is how I know its not Wendy or another female from the lab. I can tell it's female by the size of it, but its too big to be Lindseys', who has come to see me a few times. By now I can recognize almost the entire lab(I am glad, and proud, to say I can not recognize Ecklie by his hand) and this hand is a stranger. I have no idea who's hand this is, even though there is a nagging feeling in the back of my mind saying I have felt it before._

_Wait, the person is talking, I can feel a weight being lifted of my chest, shoulders, wherever. That voice is like music to my ears. I can't believe that after a week of waiting, and worrying, Catherine Willows is alive, well, and talking to me, while I'm in a coma. Happy, happy, joy, joy. I know why her hand feels different, when we were still with Paul, her hands weren't cut up, which they obviously are now. She's talking, better listen._

"Hi Sara, it's so good to finally see you"

_Ditto, well, its good to hear you._

"You really scared me, I had no idea if you were going to live"

_Well, I had no idea if you were even alive._

"But, I'm so scared, you're the only person I remember, when Paul hit my head in the desert, it caused me to lose most of my long term memory, and it scares me so much to be surrounded by people I know, but can't remember."

_I guess we are both in a win-lose situation, I can remember everything, while in a come. You can't remember anything, and, are, well, awake._

"Please wake up Sara, it scares me even more with you out like this, please wake up."

_I would, but I can't just yet. My body still needs to rest, and heal, when its done, I will, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry Cath, I really am._

"I have to go now Sara, but I will come back as soon as I can. Don't worry, just wake up and everything will be fine."

_I doubt that, I don't think this will be over until Paul is sentenced, and locked away. The door opens again. She's gone, but she's alive, that's all I wanted to know. Another hand grabs mine. Grissom is back; he hasn't left my side since I got out of surgery._

**The way I see it, if every one who reviewd the last chap reviews again, the next update won't take long, if more people do, it will take even less time:)**


	32. Sleep

**Fast update huh? well, I have added two more chaps on the other sight, and I got 9 reviews, so I decided to update, to my reviewers-**

**Kate1307- I have that planned now acctually, seriously, and I have updated, props to me, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- you get to see her home now, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- she just might get that back, tis very possible, thanks:)**

**Coldtrain- like I said above, tis planned now, thanks:)**

**crowned tiger- (awesome name!) read the above replies, and you will get your answers, thanks:)**

**Sprat- why is everybody saying that? thanks:)**

**cathgil2- this is even quicker isn't it? thanks:)**

**xosaraa- all I can say here is thanks, and I really mean it:)**

**gaforever- thanks, and I'm glad as well:)**

**thank you, everyone, just for reading, but add a review, and you will get mentioned above/\, bye now:)**

_"Damn, there're alive, well almost. Sidle still hasn't woken up yet. I hope she never does, she's too much trouble when she's alive. From what tell by the way she acts around her friend and family, Willows has lost her memory. I need to deal with her, if she remembers anything that happened there, it could be even worse. What if she does remember that stuff? Crap, I have to get the stuff out of there"_

"Welcome home" Lily said as she led Catherine into the house. Warrick followed them, carrying the small bag of stuff Catherine had at the hospital. "Lindseys at school right now, so you should be able to get a few hours of rest."

"Thanks, but I want to look around a bit, it just might help some memories come back" Catherine replied as she started to walk around. The first thing she decided to do was look at the pictures.

All the pictures on the walls were mainly of Lindsey, a few also had her, and even less had Lily. She walked into the living room, and up to the mantle, and saw a picture that stuck out from the rest. It was a group picture. Most of the people she had met, again, at the hospital, but there were still others she did not know. As she looked at it she started to smile, she didn't know why, but something was telling her that whatever had happened before the picture had been taken, had been fun. She was in the center with Sara; Warrick was on her side, while Grissom was next to Sara. After them was Jim, while a man with a crutch stood next to Grissom. A few more people were crowded into the picture. Sophia was the only one from the rest she had re-met. The others included an Asian man, two women with brown hair, four more man, and an African woman. They all had their arms slung around the shoulders of the person next to them. The were bent forward a little, and had huge smiles on their faces, even Greg, who was laying at their feet, doing a pretty good job of 'playing dead'.

"That was easily on of the best parties you ever threw" Warrick said from behind her, causing her to jump a little. "You used to throw parties for our shift every six months or so. That one was a little more out there. You wanted to either scared the pants off of the techies, or give them a chance to play CSI, and everyone but them was in on it. You had rented a slightly larger house for it. We all acted like it was just a party until the 'killer' attacked. After that we acted like someone had locked all the doors and windows, and was hunting us all down. Sara had told them she wasn't going, because you had asked her to play the killer. She was great, she had everyone scared, even the people in on it. She started to puck the CSI's off first, just pulling us to the side, but leaving fake bloodstains. Finally Greg was the only one left. She had worn all black, even had a black ball-cap with a hood pulled low over it, but she had snuk up behind him, and 'stabbed' him with a knife that left actually blood behind. As he lay there 'dying' he told them to find out whoever had done it. When it became obvious that they weren't going to figure it out, she let them see her, and they chased her, until she slipped into a room before they saw her, and jumped out behind them with the knife in one hand, her camera in the other. She got a picture of their faces, they were priceless. The party was so much, even though the techs shunned the entire lab for the rest of the month" he finished, lost in the memory.

"It sounds like it was fun" she said, a little distantly.

"Don't worry Cath, you'll get you're memory back, I know it" he reassured her, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest, and her tears started to soak into her shirt. "Hey, hey, it's alright."

"I'm not so sure about that. Sara hasn't woken up yet, and He, He is still out there. What if he tries to get us again? I don't think I would be able to survive a second time. Sara might not survive this time, no, that's not right, she was stronger then me, but how many people can survive being hit by a speeding car on top of that?" Catherine said, suddenly angry even with the tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled away from him, and was glaring up at him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Listen to me, he won't get you again. They posted two guards outside Saras' door. A cruiser is going to pass the house every half hour" he told her.

"He could come and leave in ten minutes" she argued.

_She may have lost her memory, but she's just as stubborn. _He thought before replying. "Well, I was going to stay in your spare room, and the others and I were going to rotate watching you, but if you don't want us to, its fine."

"I'm sorry, I want you to stay here. I feel safe with you, and the others" she said, the anger slowly leaving her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, and led her to the couch. He turned the T.V on, and put Spider-Man 3 on.

Just before Peter Parker fought venom off of him, Warrick noticed that Catherine had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He moved around a bit until they were in a more comfortable position. He ended up stretched out on the couch with his back against the back cushions. He pulled Catherine closer to him, so she wouldn't fall off. He turned her to face him so the light wouldn't wake her. He placed her head under his chin, and kept watching the movie, even though he was asleep as well, before the final battle.

"Hey mom, I'm home" Lindsey called through the house, she knew her mom was home due to the car in the driveway. After not hearing a response she started to look through the house. Her mind was on what had happened in the last house (the team, and various others from the lab, had all chipped in to help the Willows get another house, they had helped Lindsey both choose it, and arrange the furniture.) She quickly searched to kitchen, before finding them both asleep on the couch. She grabbed her camera, and opened the blinds just enough that the flash wouldn't go off, but the light wouldn't wake them. She snapped a few pictures before turning off the TV, and going upstairs to her computer and phone. Before long, she had fallen asleep herself.

A few hours later, Lindsey was abruptly woken by a loud scream.

**Little cliffie, I know, but ten reviews, and it will solve itself sonn enough, so review:)**


	33. Dreams

**I got nine reviews again, please, one more person review this time, please. I have a new blog, visit it, its mycsirantblog11., I am going to rant about the new eps during and after them, only one post now:(, but more coming:). now for my reviewers.-**

**EvidenceOfMe- I understand, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- yeah, I couldn't just let him dissapear now could I? thanks:)**

**Coldtrain- I acctually now when its going to happen!! seriously, I was so happy when I wrote it in geometry, thanks:)**

**Mrs. Violet Brown- thank you, it nice to hear from long time readers:)**

**cathgil2- wouldn't suprise me! Thanks:)**

**xoDelilahox- now you get to learn who screamed, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- I have the same reaction with cliffies, thanks:)**

**Hollysgirl- I hope you didn't die, that would be bad, and it would be my fics fault, LOL, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- at this point in time (in the fict) I don't know whats going on with them, thanks:)**

**thank you, to everyone who reviewed, and all my readers as well, now, read on-**

_A few hours later Lindsey was abruptly woken by a loud scream._

She raced down the stairs, scared of what she was going to see. She ran into the living room, and saw her mother thrashing around on the floor. Catherine had stopped screaming by now, and was whimpering instead.

"What's wrong with her?" Lindsey asked Warrick, who was trying to wake Catherine up.

"She's having a nightmare" he explained, then turned back to Catherine. "Cath, Cath, come on wake up, its only a nightmare" he told her, trying to wake her. It was another five minutes before they succeeded.

_It was all dark; no hint of light broke through, no matter how much she turned around. Suddenly, a large circle of light shone in the distance. She raced toward it. As she got closer she noticed a figure lying in the center. When she was at the edge of the light she estimated that the circle was about ten feet in diameter, with the person in the center. She slowed to a cautious walk, and slowly made her way closer to the person. When she could see whom it was she started to run again._

"_Sara, Sara" she called, but Sara didn't budge. She knelt down beside her, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Sara" she whispered, tears fallen down her face when she saw the blood pool that had formed from Sara's stomach._

"_Cath" she heard Sara whisper._

"_Sara, what's going on?" she asked, fear boiling in her chest._

"_I'm sorry Cath, I.. I'm not going to make it. I want you to tell them, tell them about my past, please, tell them about how I previously knew Paul, and why I knew him. I'm sorry, I tried to stay, but it's just to hard" Sara whispered, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She grabbed Catherine's hand with hers, and squeezed as hard as she could._

"_Sara, you have to wake up, I won't survive with out you" Catherine argued/_

"_No Cath, listen to me, I won't make it, and, can you do one thing for me?" she asked._

"_Anything" Catherine whispered._

"_Can you tell them in my hospital room, before I leave? I want to be there when they learn about my past" Sara told her._

"_Sara, I can't please, don't make me do this, please" she begged, but the look on Sara's face stopped her. "Good-bye, I'll miss you."_

"_Good-bye" Sara whispered back. She looked over Catherine's shoulder, and her expression turned to one of fear. " Run" she said, "Run."_

"_When Catherine just stared at her with a confused look on her face, Sara raised her voice to a yell. She pulled Catherine over her body, and pushed her to the other side. Catherine stood up in the blood pool, and looked back at Sara. She now lay motionless, with a bullet hole in her forehead._

_Catherine looked around, and started to run. She saw another circle of light, and ran towards it. When she reached it, she noticed that it was smaller, and Lindsey was in the center, with a bullet hole in the same spot it was on Sara. Catherine kept running past the circles, and in each one was another person in the position Sara had been in. Warrick, Nick, Grissom, Greg, and others from the picture. Finally, she ran to a wall, well, into it. She turned around, and saw the light that Sara was laying in. She started to scream, and ran along the wall._

_After running for who knows how long, she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her back. She was turned around, and saw Warrick, there, his face full of love and care. She was about to collapse into his arms, when right before her eyes, he transformed into Paul. Warricks kind, gentle smile, turned into a leer that sent fear threw her veins._

_He pined her against the invisible wall, and started to drag his hands along her body. She tried to throw him off of her, but it was in vain. He pushed his lips against hers when she heard the voice._

"_Cath, Cath, come on, wake up, it's only a nightmare" the voice said through the dark. It sounded like a mix of Sara' voice, and Warricks. It filled her with hope, until a thought crossed her mind._

It can't be Saras' voice, she's dead. _She though. Paul had pushed her to the ground, and was on top of her. She fought him with all of her might, but soon, her strength had deserted her. She closed her eyes, and waited for the worse to come. When it didn't, she slowly opened her eyes._

Warrick was standing over her with Lindsey to the side.

"Are you alright mom?" Lindsey asked.

"I…I don't nuh…know" Catherine replied as they helped her up, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, you'll be alright" Warrick whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She protested for a few seconds, afraid he was going to turn into Paul again, but eventually fell into his arms. Something about her made her feel safe, like nothing else was going to happen.

"I need to go see Sara" she whispered into his chest. He pulled her out far enough that he could look into her eyes, but still keep contact. He raised one of his hands to her face and brushed away a few stray tears.

"Hey, you just got here a few hours ago, why don't we wait a little longer?" he replied.

"No, I need, I need to tell you something, and, and the rest of the team. I…I need to tell you all something" she managed to get out through the tears.

"Do you remember something? Did you get some memories back?" he asked.

"No, but Sara told me, that if she didn't make it to tell you guys something, she told me just after Paul took us" she explained.

"Why do we need to be at the hospital though? I can get everyone at the lab easier" he suggested.

"No, Sara has to be there, she just does" she insisted.

"Okay, how about this, since I have to work tonight, Nick was going to come watch you. How about instead, we all meet up in the hospital right before shift, and he will bring you home, okay?" he said.

"Alright" she agreed.

"But, until then, you should try and get some more sleep" he told her. She just nodded, and he showed her where her room was.

**Did you like it? I hope so, review for update, bye now:)**


	34. Dream

New chap, yipee! nine reviews, good for me, but you know you can do better:) now to my reviewers-

xoDelilahox- she might, you never know, thanks:)

crowned tiger- it might just of been a dream, but then again, thanks:)

Coldtrain- review! woot! anyway, here is more, thanks:)

Shorty2- yeah they are going to hear the story, thanks:)

Aliengirla- CSIreally isnt the same without her is it? thanks:)

cathgil2- arnt we all? thanks:)

EvidenceOfMe- heres your update, thanks:)

The Butterfly Mistress- thanks:)

csifan2694- did I update soon enough? thanks:)

hank all of you.

_**It was all dark; no hint of light broke it, no matter how she turned her head. She could feel the cold floor on her back, and the warmth of her blood on, and around, her torso. She could hear someone in the distance, and tried to either call out to them, or get up and walk towards them. After trying multiple time, she just gave up and lay there.**_

_**A light suddenly shone down on her, and she had to blink a few times for her pupils to adjust completely. She heard the person running in her direction. As the steps got closer, they slowed for a few seconds, then speed up again. "Sara, Sara" she recognized the voice as Catherines and tried to move in response. When she didn't Catherine said her name again, he voice a whisper. She felt tears hit her face, and something inside of her produced enough energy for her to finally reply.**_

_**"Cath" she managed to get out, and as the word left her lips, more strength flooded her body.**_

"_**Sara, what's going on?" Catherine asked, fear swimming in her ocean blue eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry Cath, I…I'm going to make it, but I won't wake for some time. I want you to tell them, tell them about my past, please, tell them about how I previously knew Paul, and why I knew him. I'm sorry, I'm trying to wake earlier, but my body needs rest" she explained. She felt blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she talked, and grabbed Catherine's hand with her own.**_

"_**You have to wake up soon, I don't know how much longer I can survive with out you" Catherine argued.**_

"_**No Cath, listen to me. It will be a long time before I wake up, and, can you do something for me?" she asked.**_

"_**Anything" Catherine whispered.**_

"_**Can you tell them in my hospital room? I want to be there," Sara replied.**_

"_**Sara, I can't do this, please don't make me do this, please" Catherine almost begged, but the look in Saras' eyes told her to drop it. "Bye, I'll miss you."**_

"_**Don't worry, you can still see me, I just won't answer you in any way, shape, or form. Bye" Sara replied. He gaze drifted to over the other woman's shoulder, and her blood froze at the sight of the shadow there. "Run," she said. "Run."**_

_**When Catherine just started at her with confusion, she raised her voice to a yell. She grabbed Catherine by the arm, and pulled her to the other side of her body. She felt a small burn in the middle of her forehead as Catherine raised herself to her knees and looked down at her body.**_

_**Fear drifted into her eyes as she jumped up and started to run away. As her footsteps faded, the area got brighter, due to more lights bursting on in different spots. As she lay there helpless, she heard Catherine scream, and drifted back to reality.**_

How about this, review if you want to hurt Gary Dourdon for doing druga, resulting in Warrick to leave th show, please, tell me how you feel, it might not help much, but I will get reviews:)


	35. Story

**Okay, here is the next chap, I have decided to just wait untill I get nine reviews per chap. I was going to update yesterday, but the site was being wierd, so am putting it up now:) I hated, buy loved For Gedda, if you saw it you know whyT.T and to my reviewers-**

**Aliengirla- yeah, nine is, and tis true with them both gone, lets just hope she comes back soon. Thanks:)**

**Butterflybaby14- he shouldnt of, thanks:)**

**twiggy- but then why was he arrested?? anyway, thanks:)**

**Mrs. Violet Brown- I might, I just might, thanks:)**

**CSI Toastie- thanks for telling me, and I acctually noticed that myself, and thats why this chap ends the way it does. and I have read fics where that happens, and am glad you decided to stick with it, thanks:)**

**Coldtrain- all I can say is to continue reading, thanks:)**

**xoDelilahox- she might, and lets hope none of the others leave, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- it is dissapointing, I thought only teen pop sensations got into that, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- thanks:)**

**now, onto this chap.**

"What did you want to tell us Catherine?" Warrick asked. They were all crowded in Saras' hospital room, waiting for Catherine to start talking.

"When we were with Paul, Sara told me something, well she actually told me everything. She also told me that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to tell you guys" she explained, she was sitting on the chair next to the bed, staring at its occupants face.

"So, you're going to tell us?" Greg asked.

"Yes, I just don't know were to start" she told them.

"Start were she started, that might be the easiest" Grissom suggested.

"All right, well, she didn't have the greatest childhood. I'm not going into specifics, but her parents both beat, and molested her," she started, and looked up as she said it. Their faces were masked in a mix of horror and fury, except for Grissom, whose mask was one of pure rage. "She told that they had always beat her, but didn't molest her until he pushed her through a glass door, and had a back full of stitches. It kept on going until," she stopped and started at Saras' face until a voice brought her back.

"Until what Catherine?" Nick quietly asked her.

"Her mom walked into her room one night, and found him raping her. She left, and came back later with a knife and stabbed him to death. She then raped Sara with the knife handle" she paused for a moment. "She went into foster care, and that's how she met Paul" she paused again to look at their faces. They all still had the look of horror on their faces, even Grissoms had grown, but there was also a hint of admiration of the woman on the bed, and all the hell she had gone through. Only Warrick kept his eyes on Catherine.

"How did she know him Catherine?" Warrick gently pushed her. "Was he a foster brother?"

"No, he was a friend of one" she replied.

"Can you tell us why she was afraid of him?" Grissom asked.

"After her senior prom, she was walking home, and he cornered her in an ally with some of his friends. They group raped her, including her foster brother. She never told a soul what happened in that ally, until she told me" she finished, and the room fell into silence, when suddenly a loud beep filled the room, and doctors came rushing in.

**Whats going on?? tune in next time to find out:)**


	36. Waking

Okay, I got reviews from nine people again, and I'm so happy, I love this chap, its definitely one of my favs. so, my reviewers-

Shorty2- thanks, I think this one is a little more intense though:)

Aliengirla- thanks for both reviews, it did give me ten separate reviews, and I doubt it has lead to where you expected:)

Kate1408- thanks, you shall find out now:)

The Butterfly Mistress- I hope I updated soon enough, LOL:)

playground456- awesome name, I love it, and here is more:)

csifan2694- just read, and you will know what happens, LOL:)

CSImadfan21- thanks, and here is my continuation:)

sargil- here is more:)

carlyisere- thanks, and I don't want it to be one of those fics, but I am letting it write itself, so I have no idea how long it will end up:)

thanks to all above, and now, please read on:)

_She lay in her bed, waiting for one of them to come in, while hoping neither did. She was curled up at the foot of her bed, her old stuffed lion clutched to her heart. Just as she started to think they weren't coming, and let herself drift off, she heard her door creak open, and was wide-awake immediately. She scrambled up, and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, which she had pulled to her chest. She squeezed as far into the corner as she could go. Her eyes were glued to the rectangle of light as it grew. As she watched it, a darker figure stepped into it. She watched as he walked closer until he was right next to her bed._

_"Hey baby doll" he said. She could hear and smell the bear on his breath. "Come here baby doll, I have something special for you tonight. Come here." The 13-year-old shook her head, and pushed further into the corner._

_"Come on Sara, I'm not going to hurt you. You will enjoy I, trust me" he continued. When she refused again, he growled under his breath and climbed onto the bed. He stood over her, grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her so her feet were above the bed by a good few inches._

_"Bitch, you will do as I say, understand?" he asked, his friendly voice from earlier gone. Sara nodded in response, and he smiled again. "Good girl" he said, and backed up to her headboard. When there he dropped to his knees, then all the way down, successfully trapping her beneath him._

_His hands started to wander, and she was fighting to keep her jeans on when her door opened again, and her mom walked in. She stared at her mom, silently begging her to stop her dad. She instead started talking about Sara being 'hers'. As soon as she found out that her mom wasn't going to help her, the voices dulled down, but she will never forget what they said. Before long her mom stormed out the room, and her dad continued._

_In no time she was completely naked, and he had his pants at his ankles. A few minutes later, her mom returned and plunged something into her father. It went straight through him, and cut her skin. Her mother kept going until Sara felt him take his last breath on her skin._

_He mother stepped back, pulled him off of her, and pulled his pants back up. She turned and looked at her daughter on the bad. She walked over, and using the knife handle, did the same thing to her that her husband just had done._

_"Go take a shower baby. I'll deal with him" her mom told her as she climbed off of her. Sara shakily stood up and, using the walls for support, limped to the bathroom. When there, she locked the door behind her, and stood under the water until all the hot was gone. When the water was to cold to handle, she stepped out, wrapped the towel tightly around her, and raced towards her bedroom. She grabbed some cloths from her dresser, and managed to make it to the closet without looking at her now dead father. She pulled all the cloths down from the hangers and piled them on top of her. After what felt like eternity, she heard sirens outside the house._

_Suddenly the scene changed. She was walking down the street in a simple, floor-length maroon dress. She could hear footsteps and drunk laughing behind her, but just ignored it. She sighed to herself, and turned into an ally to get to the house faster._

_Halfway through the ally someone grabbed her from behind. She was slammed against the wall of a building. She looked at the person and saw Paul; her foster brothers' best friend. She pulled her arm away from him, and slugged him in the face. He stumbled backwards, and cursed under his breath. She took her chance to escape and started running, not even daring to look back._

_She got to the end of the ally before being stopped. She ran into Joe, her foster brother, and another one of his friends. They each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her back. When they were back to where Paul was, they pulled her down and using a pocketknife, Paul split the seams of her dress, then pulled it off of her. He climbed on top of her, and her mind floated beck to THAT night. Before she knew it, Paul was climbing off of her, and Joe was climbing on, then the other boy who had dragged her back. After they had climbed on, then off of her, Paul did it again, then whispered what another sentence she didn't hear at the time, but will forever remember. They then left, leaving her in the dirt, garbage, and her pain._

_After lying there for a while, she stood up, put her dress on as much as she could, and limped back to the house. When there, and climbed up the tree outside her window, and into her room. She hid her dress in the closet, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on as high as it would go, then a little cold water, just enough so she wouldn't burn herself. She stayed in the shower until her fingers were past wrinkled, and the water had lost any and all warmth. When she got out, she wrapped her towel around her as tight as possible, and walked to her room._

_She put some underwear on, then grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants, and an over sized **Shamu **T-shirt. She finally fell onto her bed, pulled herself into the comforting position at the foot of the bed, and drifted of to a nightmare filled sleep._

_When she opened her eyes again, her mom was over her, stabbing her with the knife that had killed her father. She heard loud mumbling, and a collective sigh of relief. Her mom stopped stabbing her and Sara stood up. The front of her shirt was dripping with her blood, but she managed to turn around to see where she was. At first all she saw was black, then faces flew at her. First her father, then her mother, teenage Paul, Joe and their other friends, finally older Paul. She couldn't stop the blood-curdling scream from leaving her mouth. The scream felt deeper then any thing else she had said or hear, it felt, more real. She slammed her eyes shut as the faces returned, then opened them again, out of the fear of not knowing what was happening to her._

_Everything was bright, to bright and she winced as the light hit her eyes. She looked around again, and saw them, one female, and a group of males. She started to shrink back on her, bed? As her eyes adjusted from being closed for who knows how long, she started to recognize the people, her family._

You know what happened, but did it make you happy? tell me in a review, and I shall be happy:)


	37. Chat

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been so busy with my exams this week, but I have no exams today, but my last two tomorrow, then we have summer!! I'm so happy:) okay, I got my nine reviews, and to the people who did review-**

**carlyisere- thanks, that means a lot to me, you have no idea:)**

**Coldtrain- yup, she's awake, thanks:)**

**csijunkie no1 1- thanks, and you would of, if th normal people had review:)**

**Amy- I love your name, tis awesomenessLOL, anyway, I wouldn't dare kill her, only if I am in a bad mood, plus, this fic was never going in that direction, thanks:)**

**anymousie- what?**

**Shorty2- I am glad to, this was one of my fav. chaps. to write, thanks:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- sorry I didnt get to it sooner, thanks:)**

**saragil- no matter how much I would love to see that, I have another plan for him _insert evil laugh here_, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- your the only one who mentioned that, and I would never let it go there, I very rarely resort to CDs, I prefer to torture them, and let them live, thanks:)**

**Okay, thats my thanks, and I just want to say, that I do have up to, at least, chap 40, and the end is in sight, at least in my eyes, so hang in there, and start reading:)**

"Welcome back Ms. Sidle" the doctor said as they watched Sara take in her surroundings. Her eyes locked onto Grissom after seeing everybody else.

"Griss, were am I?" she asked, groggily.

"You're at the hospital" he replied.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, more general this time.

"Umm, about two weeks" Nick replied this time.

"Okay, I need everybody to leave, we need to perform some tests" the doctor said, but let them take their time to leave. "Okay, Ms. Sidle, I am going to ask you to do some stuff, and want you to perform them to your best ability" Sara nodded in response.

"Can you wiggle your toes?"

"Yes," Sara replied.

"Good, it doesn't seem that you are paralyzed. I'm going to ask you some questions now. What is your full name?"

"Sara Ann Sidle."

"Good, When is your Birthday?"

"September 16, 1972."

"Good, what do you do for work?"

"I am a LVPD CSI, graveyard shift."

"Where were you born?"

"Tamales Bay, California."

"Okay, what college did you go to?"

"Harvard, then Berkley."

"Finally, how long have you been in Vegas?"

"Including the past two years, just about ten years,"

"Good, it appears that your memory is still intact. Detective Brass will come in in a few days to ask you a few more questions, but until then, would you like some company?"

"Yes please."

"We have a three person maximum, do you have any preference to who you want to see?"

"Catherine, Grissom, and let the others fight over it" Sara said, both her and the doctor grinned and she left the room. A few minutes later Grissom walked into her room, followed by Catherine and Greg.

"Hey" Sara said.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Grissom asked as he pulled her into a small hug, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Perfect, oh, with the small exception that I just woke up, in a hospital after being missing for two years. How do you think I feel?" she replied sarcastically.

"At least you didn't lose your humor" Greg said as he also gave her a hug. Sara slapped his arm when he pulled back.

"Funny, really funny, it's nice to know that yours didn't get any worse," she said.

"You're sure you're okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" she reassured him.

"I won't" he said, then turned as Nick knocked on the door.

"Griss, Greg, we need to go, they found" he said, then looked past them and addressed Sara. "Sorry Sara, but I promise, Rick and I will see you later."

"It's OK Nicky, I understand" Sara replied. Greg and Grissom both stood up and gave her one last hug before leaving. When they left only her and Catherine remained.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Catherine said, finally giving her friend a big hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe" Sara replied. "What's happened in the past week?"

"Not much, but, I told them" Catherine confessed.

"My past?" Sara asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. Besides, you were just keeping your promise" Sara comforted her. They were silent for a moment, until Sara noticed a single tear rolling down Catherine's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"Why, we're safe now" Sara said, confused.

"I can't remember anything before Paul, it's all blank."

"It'll be okay, you'll get everything back. There's something else, they haven't caught him yet have they?"

"How can you guess?"

"The Catherine I know wouldn't let anything less get to her" Sara grinned.

" I guess. I wonder what they found" Catherine shrugged.

"Lets just hope it helps them find him" Sara stated.

**So,you like it? if so, just clik the little, oddly colored button down there, and type whatever you want, I will take it like the chicken I am:)**


	38. Rooms

**Okay people, I decided to update with seven reviews, and an almost desperate PM, mostly cause of the PM but tis also cause I finished the fic on the other site, it has 44 chaps, so you still have six chaps to go, review and it will soon be up. I am planning a sequel, cause I left some gaps, and didnt realise it untill twas all finished, and everyone knew it was done. To my reviewers-**

**carlyisere- no, I wouldnt do that to both of them, that would be cruel, but twould be funny if the guys did that, bu they didnt find him, thanks:)**

**Kate1408- yup, she's awake, thanks:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- thanks:)**

**Shorty2- dont worry, it shall all happen, even if it will have to happen in the sequel, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- yeah, you will find out this chap, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- thanks:)**

**coldtrain- what?? even though twould be funny, alas, tis not his fate, I have his fate planned, and I love it, thanks:)**

**crowned tiger- thanks for the PM, it really made me want to update this chap is for you:)**

**okay, thats all, oh, and people, can I just say, that I want to reach 200 reviews by the end, so please help me, thanksnow read the chap:)**

"This is were he kept them?" Greg asked as his face bleached. He looked behind him, his expression was mirrored by everyone there, and he could guess that it was also true for those in front of him. They all looked around the room, all wishing to be somewhere else.

The room was basically an empty garage, with only a few things inside. Two poles were in the center of the room, attached to both the ceiling, and the floor. There were chains a few feet away from the poles, attached to the ground. To one side of the room were a few shelves, with nothing on them, but a small hole behind them. In the farthest corner they could see a large, dark stain. Two more stains were just in the shadow, next to the light the door made. The scene wouldn't have seemed as bad if they didn't know that two of their best friends had been trapped here for the past two years.

"Gil, come see this" Brass said from across the room they were all standing in. Grissom gave the others a look that said 'stay here', and walked to the room Brass was in. Once inside he got the impression of an interrogation room, a deadly interrogation room.

Against one of the walls were several racks of torture devices, various blades, whips, lighters, and various other objects. In the center was a cold, metal table that didn't even reach his knees. Surrounding the table was another dark stain, and he didn't want to know what had dried on its cruel surface.

"I don't even want to know" Brass muttered from the doorway. Grissom turned to him, and saw a tear making its way down his cheek. He didn't even bother wiping it away.

_Damn, they found it faster then I had expected. I didn't get a chance to move anything. Plus Sidle is still alive, and just woke up. I have to get rid of them._

**You have read it, now help me get to 200 reviews, thanks, the next chap shall be up soon:)**


	39. Scramble

**I got my nine reviews this time YEAH!! YIPPEE!! okay, this is my new chap, tis not very long, but you'll live, hopefully, LOL, anyway, my reveiwers-**

**csifan2694- sorry I couldnt get it up sooner, thanks:)**

**crowned tiger- umm, no, but, begging might not work, cause, well, I have my reasons, thanks:)**

**carlyisere- yes, he's still alive, and I wouldnt like you killing him, cause I have the pleasure of doing that, thanks:)**

**was spratlurid quimby- thanks:)**

**saragil- I did, thanks:)**

**Ailengirla- most people did, but I didnt, plus I needed it in there, thanks:)**

**Anon E Mus- thanks:)**

**Shorty2- unfourtanetly, Griss dosnt get to do that, but somebody does, thanks:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- no problem, and thanks:)**

**okay, thoses are my reviewers, thanks to all, now reaer this chap, and review it as well:)**

Sara and Catherine were both sitting Indian style on Saras bed.

"So, how has everyone been?" Sara asked.

"They are good, well, as far as I can tell, from not knowing how they were before" Catherine replied.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So how have you been?"

"Better question" they both laughed. "I've been fine. Just worried about you, and that Paul is going to find us again."

"I wish I could say the same" Sara sighed, and looked out the window. She looked back at Catherine after a minute, and her face immediately bleached. Catherine turned to face the door, and let out a scream while scrambling up next to Sara.

* * *

Grissom looked up from what he was doing as a noise came from the desert out side. He walked into the other room, with Nick and Brass coming out behind him. While Warrick and Greg came from the other room. Brass pushed his way to the front of the small crowd, and slowly opened the door to the outside.

When they were all outside they saw the officer struggling with a man on the ground. When the officer had the man secure, he forced him to his feet, and they got a better look at him. He was tall, lanky, and very dirty. His hair was deadlocked, and fell past his chin.

"I ain't saying nothing" he spat, his voice was horse, and incredibly low.

"Technically, you just did" Brass replied. The man replied by spitting at him, most of it ending on his badge. "Thanks, we now have your DNA. Put him in the car" he directed to the officer. "You guys ready?" he then asked the CSIs.

"We're good, how about you guys?" Warrick replied, turning to the others.

"Yeah, we're done" Grissom said. They went back inside to grab the evidence bags, then climbed into their cars, and drove back to the lab. All were happy to leave the place behind. All were happy to be going back to see their friends who had survived two years in that hellhole.

**I know, I know, cliffie, but if you review fast enough, it wont be one for long, _hint, hint_:)**


	40. Interogation

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but for summer, I have been more busy then expected, who knew, right? anyway, I got eight reviews, and I'm not pushing as much anymore, but I do want some, dont forget that, and I have a challenge, the person who sends the 200th review, will get a preview of the last chap, huh, like it. so to my reiviewers-**

**carlyisere- it might be, and they were, thats one of the points I left out, and the dude to, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- sorry for the wait, I have been both busy, and lazy, I like the response, thanks:)**

**was spratlurid quimby- thanks:)**

**CSImadfan21- thanks:)**

**saragil- well, somebody had to get busted, thanks:)**

**CSI-now-and-4-ever- so does everyone else, LOL, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- arnt they? and you either find out this, or next chap, I forgot which, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- thanks:)**

**okay, now read or, well, dont, thats your choice, but I would prefer you do, thanks:)**

As they sat their, both shaking in fear, the figure in the doorway started to walk closer. When he past the door, he turned around, and closed it. He pressed the button on the handle, locking the door, and pushed the cabinet next to the door in front of it. He continued to face the door for a few more seconds, before slowly turning to them. They watched, as his face became clear, complete with the menacing smile that adorned it.

"Hello ladies" he said, and they head pounding at the door, as the doctors tried to get inside.

* * *

"Tell me where he is" Brass all but yelled at the man. They were now in the interrogation room, and they were all losing their cool with him.

"Who?" The man asked with a smirk.

"You know damn well who. Now tell me," Brass said, trying to calm down. It wasn't very successful.

"Remind me again" he sneered.

"Your boss, Paul. Remember?"

"Oh him. It doesn't matter anyway, by the time you find him it will be to late" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Brass asked, his face, and his voice now full of worry. The man just put his pointer and thumb together, pulled them across his mouth, and 'threw away the key.' Brass slammed his hands on the table, and stormed out of the room, leaving the man with a smirk on his face.

Brass walked through the lab, peeking into the separate labs, looking for the team. He finally found them in the layout room.

"We have to get to the hospital, immediately," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Shelby, Wendy, put the evidence away, then met us there" Grissom order, not asking questions due to the urgent look on his friends face. He then followed Brass to the cars, with Nick, Greg, and Warrick in tow, leaving the girls behind. They just looked at each other, shrugged, and started to pack up.

When they got to the hospital, they were in for a shock. Police cruisers surrounded the entire building, and they could see the snipers on the nearby roofs. They could almost taste the sense of chaotic order that had settled over the area.

They all jumped out of their cars and ran towards the under-sheriff who was leaning against a white van. He looked up as they walked closer.

"What's going on?" Grissom asked him.

"Hostage situation" he replied.

"Who?" Nick all but whispered.

"Paul, he is holding Sara and Catherine hostage in Saras room" he told them. Their faces paled, as they all stared up at the building.

**It is this chap Shorty, well, you all now know, now review so you cant rant about how you want him to die, please, I want to hear it:)**


	41. Fired

**Wow, quick update, I got 8 reviews fast, hmm, you all must really want this story to end, dont know how to take that, JK, anyway, to my reviewers-**

**Kate1408- yes he was, but I didnt mention him by name, in my mind, tis a different person, but thats just me, thanks:)**

**csifan2694- sometimes, the shorter the better, right? thanks:)**

**anymousiecsifan- well, almost all of the rest of the chaps are cliffies, sorry, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- love the rant, LOL, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- well, now you can, thanks:)**

**carlyisere- dont worry, I will, I wont let him get away, thanks:)**

**yaya101294- thanks:)**

**CSImadfan21- I am, dont worry, thanks:)**

**okay, now, read!! thank you:)**

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Sara asked as he stood there. She stared at him straight in his eyes, while Catherine kept her eyes on the bed.

"Did you think I would just forget about you two?" he asked her. He slowly walked towards them until they heard more pounding at the door.

"LVPD, let us in" a voice rang from the other side. Catherine looked up as she recognized Sofia's voice.

"You come in, and I'll shoot the bitches" he yelled back, pulling a gun from his belt. He leveled the barrel with Sara's head, and started to pull the trigger.

* * *

Out side the door Sofia jumped as the shot rang in her ears. She froze when she heard the sobs coming from the room. After a moment she came back to her senses.

"Shoots fired, lets go in" she yelled to the officers behind her. One of them moved to the front, and threw his weight against the door, but it refused to be budged.

"We can't get it" he told Sofia. She closed her eyes for a second, then pulled her walkie from its clip on her belt.

"This is Detective Curtis, we have shots fired in the room. We are currently unaware of who was shoot. We are unable to get in," she almost yelled into the walkie.

"Copy, snipes are still trying to get a visual on the perp" the undersheriff squawked back.

* * *

Outside, on the ground, they also jumped as they heard the shot. An early quiet blanketed the crowds.

"This is Detective Curtis, we have shots fired in the room. We are currently unaware of who was shoot. We are unable to get in" Sofia's voice broke the silence. The undersheriff grabbed the walkie, and replied.

"Copy, snipes are still trying to get a visual on the perp" he said, and the silence returned. It was so quiet, they could here the snipers moving on the roofs.

A crowd had gathered outside the yellow tape, and a swarm of reporters had fought their way to the front, and decided to break the silence again.

"Detective Brass, do you know the hostages?" one yelled out.

"Is it true that one of the hostages has been shot?" another asked.

"Dr. Grissom, what are the chances of the hostages getting out?" a third shouted. Their babble soon died away as they realized that nobody was going to respond to their questions.

**So, who got shot? was it Sara? Or somebody else, give me more reviews and you will find out!:)**


	42. Fight

**YEAH!! I got over 200 reviews, yippee, and to csifan2649 for getting the 200th, good for you. I'm soory for leaving you hanging like that, no, I'm really not, but to my reviewers-**

**csiluver- thanks:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- thanks:)**

**CSI-now-and-4-ever- you are the first of many to suggest that, I like the idea, but its not going to happen, sorry, thanks:)**

**csifan2649- but the suspense is half of my fun, LOL, anyway, thanks:)**

**Alingirla- no problem, thanks:)**

**carlyisere- and you were the second, to suggest it, but again, it doesnt happen, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- and you are the thrid, thanks:)**

**Okay, to all you people who asked for Sara/Cath to have a gun, it wont happen, but remember, it didnt say CD in the sumery, so there wont be a CD for our team, sont worry:)**

Inside the room Catherine couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were back on the bed, and small wet spots were forming where the tears fell. She felt a hand touch her arm, and looked up into Saras brown eyes.

When she made sure Catherine was all right, her gaze turned cold, and she directed it at Paul. Her entire essence was set on him, and getting rid of him. She was so focused that she didn't notice the dust that was falling on her head, from the new bullet hole that was now above it in the wall.

Paul grinned as he lowered the gun from the position aiming at the hole. He had moved the gun at the last minute, but nobody else knew it.

"Your crazy Paul" Sara said, her voice oozing hate.

"I believe you have told me that before Sara" Paul replied, then turned to Catherine. "And stop crying you whiny little bitch" he yelled at her. She looked up, the tears stopped, and before he knew it, she had lunged at him, full force. He didn't have enough time to raise the gun again before she hit him.

They collided into the wall; she punched him before he had a chance to come out of his daze, and was happy when she heard his jaw crack. His head suddenly cleared, and he brought his hands up, as if to punch her and she brought her knee up. Her knee hit just as his fist hit. She was thrown back, while he curled up into a fetal position. Catherine managed to get up first, and Saw Sara struggling with a cabinet that was in front of the door. They could just feel it budge when she felt his hands pull her from behind.

"Sara!" she blurted out as he pulled her back. Sara looked up, and grabbed her non-broken arm. Paul raised his gun, and aimed at Sara, startled, she let go. Paul turned Catherine around, and grabbed her by the neck. Her hands immediately went to his, and she tried to pull herself free, but with no hope. He pushed her into the wall, and pressed the gun to her temple.

Catherine's eyes searched the room, and soon found Sara. She was frozen there, but Catherine knew she wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. She watched as tears came to both of their eyes, and she knew that she was going to die.

On one of the roofs, however, one of the snipers saw his opening. He quickly aimed and fired.

**See, Sara is still alive, but who got shot?? OoO, give me at least 7 reviews, and you will find out soon:)**


	43. Spots

**Okay, I got 7 reviews, and would of waited a little longer, but I'm going to camp tomorrow. It's a CSI camp through GS, I'm so excited, but I decided to put this up, so you can have a week to wait for the LAST FREAKING CHAPTER!! I know tis a bit cruel, but has to be done, now for my reviewers-**

**Kate1408- you just might get your wish, thanks:)**

**gaforever- or did he? thanks:)**

**carlyisere- I have been doing that a lot havnt I? I know, tis a technique to keep you coming backl, not that tis needed much, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- shot, I shouldnt of done that, and let you guys worry, I know they are short, but I was excited to write them, and am happy at how they came out, thanks:)**

**tanama30- thanks:)**

**Shorty2- thanks:)**

**saragil- thats what they all say, sigh, JK, thanks:)**

**okay, now read, oh, happy late fourth to all us Americans:)**

Sofia gasped as she heard the glass shatter. She heard a small commotion inside the room, then something started to scrape against the door. Who ever was pushing the object, pushed it slowly, and was obviously weak. The object kept stopping then would start up again after a few seconds. After a while, it stopped completely, and whoever had been pushing it opened the door about an inch.

Sofia slowly pushed the door open more, and quietly walked inside. She saw Sara kneeling next to Catherine, who was lying on the ground, her eyes half-closed. She pulled out her walkie, and quickly sent a message to the ground.

"Send some doctors" and she went to help Sara.

On the ground everyone looked up as they heard gunfire, followed by shattering glass.

"Do you think they got him?" Greg asked.

"Lets hope" Grissom replied.

They waited, waited for something to be said over the walkie, finally, Sofia's voice rang out.

"Send up some doctors" was all she said. A few officers found the doctors who had been taking care of Sara and Catherine, and herded them inside. The CSIs and Brass quickly followed.

Sara saw the look of fear in Catherines' face as Paul had her pinned to the wall. She wanted to help, but knew anything she did could just end up with one of them hurt. Before she could do anything, however, the window shattered into a million pieces, all flying in to the room. A few flew at her, and she could feel the slight pain as they pierced her skin. She felt a larger piece cut her forehead, and felt the blood drip down her face.

She turned away from the window, and saw a spot of blood appear on the center of Paul's' back. It all happened in slow motion, the spot slowly grew, and after what felt like forever, but wasn't even a minute, another spot appeared on his shoulder. As he started to fall, everything sped right back up.

After Paul fell, Catherine started to fall as well. Sara went to catch her, and slowly lowered her to the ground. She noticed a smaller blood spot on Catherines' shoulder, and pulled the hospital smocks shoulder down so she could see the source. She gasped when she saw the blunt end of a bullet poking out of the skin. After she made sure the bullet was holding enough pressure, she went to try and move the cabinet away from the door.

After five minutes of pushing, pulling, and constantly checking on Catherine, she had finally moved the cabinet enough for most people to squeeze through the door. She pushed the knob down, unlocking the door, and let it open a little. When the door was open, she rushed back to Catherines' side. She tried to keep Catherine awake, but in vain, her eyes were completely closed when the doctors rushed in.

**Do you like it, and I'm saying adrenaline kept Sara going, if anyone is wondering:)**


	44. The End!

**K people, last official chap, sorry for the wait, I got back on Friday, but have been busy since. I will have one last AN after this, but twill not be much. There will also be a sequel, but I havnt started it yet, so I dont know how long it will be till it comes up. I got 10 reviews this time, and here they are-**

**Kate1408- not much GSR, sorry, but there is a smidge, thanks:)**

**carlyisere- yes, he's dead, finally right? and there is a little, but more will be in the sequel, thanks:)**

**Aliengirla- yes, tis a bit sad, I do hope this chap lives up to the rest of the fic, and I did have fun at camp, thanks:)**

**Shorty2- Thanks, I did have fun:)**

**The Butterfly Mistress- I did have fun, Thanks:)**

**csifan2694- Thanks:)**

**Jenna- aww, that means so much, thanks:)**

**yaya101294- Thanks:)**

**OneAndOnlyCazza- Thanks:)**

**was spratlurid quimby- Thanks:)**

**OK, now, read my LAST FREAKING CHAPTER:):):):):):):):):):):P**

Everyone was crowded in Saras' new room. Grissom was holding Sara on the bed, Nick and Warrick were sitting in the only chairs, and Greg was sitting crossed-leg on the foot of the bed, while Brass and Sofia stood at the foot.

Sara had stitches for the cut on her forehead, and various cuts over her face, and arms, but other wise looked no different then before Paul had kept her and Catherine hostage in her old room. When the doctors had gotten to the room, they had immediately taken Catherine to surgery, and they had been sitting there, waiting for news, ever since. After sitting there for about half an hour, Wendy and Shelby walked in, followed by various other techies, and lab workers.

A loud "Sara!" resonated through the room as Wendy, Archie, Mandy, SuperDave, Doc., Hodges, and Bobby said it.

"Hey guys" she replied, and they all came up to give her a hug.

"Hi, I'm Shelby" Shelby said, shaking her hand, then Ashley came up.

"I'm Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you" Sara said, and they fell into various conversations, until Catherine doctor came in.

"Your all here for Catherine, right?" he asked, looking in surprise at how full the room was.

"Yeah, is anything wrong?" Warrick said, standing up.

"No, everything is just fine. She is out of surgery, and will make a full recovery" he explained. "You can all come see her."

"All of us?" Greg asked.

"Why not, you guys have been through enough as it is."

"What about Sara?" Grissom asked.

"We can lend you a wheelchair" Saras doctor said, coming up behind the other, a wheelchair already in her hands. Catherine doctor moved out of the way, and with the combined help of Grissom and her doctor, Sara managed to get into the chair, and they were soon on their way down to Catherines' room.

In Catherines' room, Warrick was sitting by her head on her right, with Sara sitting next to him. On the other side, Lindsey, Lily, and Nancy sat in some chairs, the rest of the team sat around the bed, with the rest of the lab crowded in the room, standing, a few decided to remain in the hallway.

After being there for almost an hour, an hour with a few people changing positions, some going for coffee, other for other necessities, Catherine tentatively opened her eyes.

**So Cath is awake, and I know the questions- why didnt they have a guard? Does Catherine remember? Do Warrick and Cath get together? How about Griss and Sara? and dont worry, it will all be answerd in the sequel, tis called Their Present and Future at the moment, but am open for suggestion, Good-bye for now:)**


	45. AN

**A quick AN to all of you. I just want to thank all of my reviewers, and anyone else who has read and followed this fic. A special shout-out to Shorty2 with the most reviews, 25, and csifan2694, with the next amount, 20. I would also like to thank Kate1408, and aliengirla with 16 each, The Butterfly Mistress with 14, and saragil with 11.**

**More thanks to- XoDelilahox, and carlyisere, with 9 each. Xosaraa with 7, 34bubbles and EvidenceOfMe with 6, and Toastie-girl, and Coldtrain with 5 each.**

**And finally to the rest, with various amounts of reviews, 4 and under-**

**kt.aka.lizzy**

**Mrs.Violet Stokes**

**Hollysgirl**

**xoCathandLivxo**

**crowned tiger**

**CSImadfan456**

**was spratlurid quimby**

**ilovesara801**

**Bonegee**

**yaya101294**

**Sara and Gabriella**

**apc Jodi**

**aingeal**

**sprat**

**ga forever**

**CSI-now-and-4-ever-2**

**-MargRocks-MySocks**

**Wendysam**

**TiaRat**

**Coldtoes**

**aimalyn xo**

**aquarela**

**johnylm**

**CSIFANATIC25**

**jess**

**me**

**kazeebo**

**dramaqueen**

**sara**

**tobyrulesshot**

**kimberlee**

**katyrye**

**sid**

**reichs3**

**CSI Toastie**

**twiggy**

**Playground456**

**anymousie**

**Amy**

**csijunkie no1 1**

**anon E Mus**

**OneAndOnlyCazza**

**anonymouscsifan**

**Csiluver**

**tamama**

**janna**

**jennR**

**Once again, thank you, I really appreciate everyone reading, and reviewing, now do me a favor- check out my other fics if you haven't yet, please. Bye now:), PS, I appologise if I spelt anyones name wrong, tis a fault on my behalf, now seriously, bye:)**


End file.
